<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of all the things my hands have held by odyssxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091552">of all the things my hands have held</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus'>odyssxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Percy - But Not Much Really Changes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Architect Annabeth Chase, Beta Annabeth Chase, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Just if that's somehow not clear, M/M, Medical Jargon, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Percy, Social Worker Percy Jackson, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth decide to have a baby. They’re not exactly traditional about it. </p><p>Mainly because Annabeth absolutely does not want to be pregnant (she’d literally rather face Arachne again than put herself through that) and Percy is an omega who knows his wife all too well.</p><p>They're okay with being a little unconventional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Percy - But Not Much Really Changes [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanna make this very clear for people who haven’t read the tags or the summary, because I know there are people who don’t like this trope/premise. This is an A/B/O dynamic fic that features omega Percy. He will be the one having the kid.  If this is something you don’t want to read that’s totally fine! But I don’t want anyone to get into the story and go “wait a sec” when they realise what’s going on and get offended! :)  But if this sounds like your cup of tea, read on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wednesday November 7th, 2018</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth kicked off her heels, making sure they went on the shoe rack properly, before she hung up her coat.  It had been a long day, to say the least.  For the most part it had been good.  Her architectural firm was still relatively new, but she’d made such amazing connections during her internship that it was well on it’s way to being one of the most successful companies in New York.  She had people working under her, a variety of projects, and an amazing office.  She’d had a meeting with some clients today, who had honestly been great.  They were a young couple, similar to her and Percy actually, who wanted to renovate an old apartment they’d inherited and make it into their dream home. </p><p> </p><p>She was working on the perfect place for her and Percy, so it only seemed fitting to help them, even if she typically didn’t do private homes.  </p><p> </p><p>The husband had been a lawyer of some sorts, and the wife a doctor.  Perfectly nice people, open to Annabeth’s suggestions, similar taste… and the wife was eight months pregnant.  </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth had thought much about having kids but… it was usually just as an abstract ‘someday’ and not an immediate concern. For a long time she’d assumed she would die too early to have them, and after the wars she’d been far too busy after the wars to think about it. University had been wonderful but also incredibly hard, and then she’d been at her internship, then setting up her own company, and planning a wedding.  Kids just… weren’t on her radar.  </p><p> </p><p>Sure, she liked the idea of having a child with Percy’s eyes, but she never really imagined this hypothetical child as a <em> baby </em>.  And she definitely didn’t imagine herself pregnant.  </p><p> </p><p>She shuddered.  </p><p> </p><p>She would literally rather fight Arachne again than be pregnant.  She found the idea completely repulsive if she were honest with herself, which she made a point to try and be. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor from earlier had just seemed so uncomfortable! And the idea of literally having another person inside her...  It terrified Annabeth.  It wasn’t just the physical aspect, though she found that hugely appealing. It was that everything you did, everything you ate, affected a completely innocent life.  She didn’t think she would mentally be able to take it without going completely insane. She was too much of a control freak. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p> </p><p>Despite her vague feeling of nausea (the doctor had described who the baby’s foot was basically in her rib cage and… just no) Annabeth grinned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I’m home!” she yelled back, setting her work bag down to be ignored for a few hours.  Percy laughed.  He’d gone to university for social work, surprising almost everyone who’d assumed that as the son of Poseidon he would study Marine Biology or something similar.  But Annabeth had not been surprised.  Percy was still furious about how the gods treated their demigod children, but also hated how so many of them had horrible home lives with their mortal parents.  Annabeth had a terrible stepmother and a father who didn’t care enough, Percy had had a downright abusive stepfather before Paul, Leo had  bounced around in foster care, Jason had been abandoned… and so on and so forth. Sure, there were tons of demigods with amazing parents (see Sally Jackson), but far too many came to camp hurting and needing more help then they were offered.  </p><p> </p><p>Percy could only do so much to change the gods. But he could help kids at camp who needed it.  </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Chiron had liked the idea as well, and he and Percy had worked out the logistics. Now Percy worked full time at the camp, helping kids when need be, and teaching things like sword fighting as when he wasn’t too busy.  Clarisse was, surprising no one, the full time combat instructor, but Percy lended a hand more often than not.  They still bickered constantly, but had mellowed somewhat, finally. </p><p> </p><p>It also meant he could work from home during the school year more often than not, and endured their friends teasing about him being a househusband. Annabeth knew a part of him loved it.  Loved having a permanent home, a place to put down roots.  It was part of the reason she was so excited to design their own place. She wanted him to be happy, to know they had something permanent together.  Yes, he had a place with his mom, and Sally and Paul would forever be his parents, but he also wanted somewhere of his own. Camp, while amazing, couldn’t be that, couldn’t give him what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>But she could.  </p><p> </p><p>She walked through their rental home in bare feet, loving the feel of the smooth hardwood.  It wasn’t their dream house, but it was still beautiful. She was picky, and didn’t want to live somewhere she didn’t like.  </p><p> </p><p>Percy grinned at her from his seat on the sofa.  He was wearing sweatpants and one of her ancient hoodies (she could tell because it was slightly too short on the arms), and looked slightly tired and ill.  </p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” she asked, giving him a quick kiss before walking through to the open kitchen, putting the takeout on the island.  </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Preheat’s just annoying,” he complained good naturedly. “But yeah, I’m good. All the kids at camp are too. Clarisse says hi by the way.” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth drank a glass of water quickly, putting her empty cup down on the granite counter. When she designed their forever home she would use marble instead.  Granite just wasn’t her style. </p><p> </p><p>Percy tilted his head to the side. “Are you okay though? You seem kinda off.” </p><p> </p><p>He really knew her too well.  “I’m good,” she replied honestly.  “Just had a client that threw me off is all.”  She also knew better than to lie to him, not about anything.  There was no point.  They’d been friends since they were twelve, and dated since his sixteenth birthday. There was no possibility of lying.  The only reason he’d surprised her with his proposal was because he hadn’t planned it at all. The idea had simply popped into his head when he’d been recovering from a horrible heat after coming off suppressants back when they’d been eighteen.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Percy sounded surprised. “What, did they want something supremely ugly?” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “No…” Annabeth started, not sure what to say. “She was just insanely pregnant.”  </p><p> </p><p>Percy looked confused, which made sense. The only pregnant person she’d been around had been Sally (her stepmother all those years ago didn’t count as she barely remembered that), but she had been so involved in her last year of high school then that she hadn’t really taken it in. And Sally, being Sally, had likely sensed it made her uncomfortable and had never talked much about it.  </p><p> </p><p>“And…?” Percy prompted. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to have kids!” she burst out, shaking her head so hard several blond strands slipped from her neat bun.  She shuddered, coming over to sit on the sofa near her husband.  <em> Husband… </em> they’d been married over a year at this point, and the thought that they were finally married still made her giddy.  </p><p> </p><p>Percy put down his tablet on the coffee table, looking troubled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm… I am literally a day away from heat, so this really isn't the best time to say no kids,” he said with a frown.  “Because you saying that literally makes me want to curl up and cry. Just so you know. But by all means, keep going.” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth immediately moved closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder in comfort. She knew his hormones were all over the place before a heat, and she should have thought before she spoke.   “I don’t mean I don’t want to have kids,” she protested instantly, even though that’s exactly what she’d just said. “I mean I don’t want to be pregnant. Something about it just… urgh.” </p><p> </p><p>Percy pulled her closer, grabbing her hand so their fingers were laced together. “I…” he stopped, dark brows knit together in a slight frown. He looked faintly confused, but also amused. It was an adorable expression, and Annabeth fought the urge to kiss him again. “I always just assumed I’d be the one having the kids,” he told her bluntly. </p><p> </p><p>She sat up a bit, studying his face. He was looking at her with honest sea green eyes, expression completely serious.  “You did?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly. “I mean, yeah,” he said slowly. “You could do your job pregnant or with a newborn, but it wouldn’t exactly be easy. I literally work from home or at camp. Chiron would hardly care if I was pregnant or had a baby around.” He squeezed her hard, before bringing it to his lips to kiss.  “And I know you’re not exactly comfortable with the idea of pregnancy. You mentioned that before we were even dating.” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth stared at him, a small smile twitching on her lips. They’d been together romantically for almost ten years now, and he still managed to surprise her.  “You remember something I said in passing over a decade ago?” </p><p> </p><p>He grinned. “I’m just amazing that way. But yeah. It stuck with me, because you sounded really uncomfortable with the idea of pregnancy in general.”</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him on the mouth, long and slow.  She really didn’t deserve him.  “I have to ask something,” she said softly. “Don’t get mad, but I do.”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow.  “Oh, this should be good.” </p><p> </p><p>She smacked his arm. “Don’t be an ass,” she ordered, though considering she was grinning widely he would definitely ignore her if he thought of a sassy comment. It was one of the reasons she loved him. Her grin faded, and she looked at him in complete seriousness. “You’re going into heat. Your body is desperate for a child right now, and your hormones are all over the place,” she continued. “Are you saying you’re willing to be the one to be pregnant because of that, or because you actually <em> want </em> to? This is a massive decision, and I don’t want you to make it lightly.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, equally as serious, and Annabeth was just happy he wasn’t offended.  He had turned 25 on his last birthday, and she had been by his side through multiple heats at this point. She knew his ups and downs, just as he knew hers.  She truly didn’t think it was his hormones talking, but also didn’t want to not ask and have him regret it later.  If neither of them wanted to be pregnant they would go from there.  </p><p> </p><p>He finally broke into a gentle smile, caressing her cheek with a calloused from sword fighting.  “I…” he trailed off, swallowing hard. “I like the idea of being the one who has the kids,” he said softly. “Of being home with them. For a long time all I wanted was a safe home, somewhere I could be happy. My mom’s amazing, but with Gabe…” he trailed off, swallowing hard.  “With you I have that Wise Girl,” he confessed.  </p><p> </p><p>She kissed him gently, smiling softly and a bit sadly.  “You’re my happy place too,” she told him. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I love you so much. But…” he trailed off, and Annabeth knew he was having trouble putting his thoughts into words. That happened sometimes, especially when he was feeling overly emotional. He was better with emotions then she was overall, but still struggled at times.  “I want this. With you. Alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she whispered.  </p><p> </p><p>He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know doing it this way means it will be harder, but that’s fine with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth frowned, having forgotten about pesky things like logistics. “We’ll have to do IVF,” she remembered. As a male omega Percy could get a woman (or another omega, rare as they were) pregnant and also fall pregnant himself, but Annabeth could hardly knock him up.  </p><p> </p><p>He nodded slowly. “At least this way we can plan exactly when we have a kid,” he smiled optimistically. </p><p> </p><p>“Omega’s can only get pregnant in heat,” she pointed out grumpily, unwilling to share his optimism. He was <em> hers </em> in heat, and she didn’t want anyone else to see him.  “You’ll have to have a doctor implant the embryo then. That means someone besides me seeing you, being around you, when you’re in heat.”  </p><p> </p><p>She knew far too many Apollo kids to have any preconceived notions about doctors. They genuinely don’t care what they saw as long as they were helping people. They wouldn’t give a damn that Percy was in heat, aside from making sure he was comfortable.  But she also knew Percy hated the idea of anyone but her being around him when he went into heat.  She desperately wanted to protect him from that. And he’d only ever been with her, in heat and out of it. It may be possessive of her, and a bit ridiculous, but she loved that his heat was something they alone shared, something no one else could intrude on. It allowed her to take care of him completely, and she genuinely treasured that time. </p><p> </p><p>“It will be worth it,” he told her softly softly, before blushing faintly when his stomach rumbled.  “Now come on, we can figure out the rest later. I want food.”  </p><p> </p><p>She laughed, knowing he was right.  They had good health insurance, and she had a well paying job. They could afford any medical help they needed.  And with the Apollo kids… well, they certainly knew enough doctors. They would be able to get a recommendation easily. Percy was right.  They had more pressing concerns.  Like if her idiot of a husband had eaten enough during the day. He was terrible at eating in heat, so Annabeth always made sure he had enough calories beforehand. She’d brought home enough takeout to feed an army.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna watch something while we eat?” he asked, already rooting through the cupboards for plates.  “Nico told me about some show that sounded really good.”</p><p> </p><p>She thought for a moment. “No, let’s figure this out,” she replied decisively.  </p><p> </p><p>Percy blinked at her, bemused.  “What, now?” </p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, adding copious amounts of food to both their plates.  “Might as well,” she said.  She leaned over to kiss him, just because she could. “When do you want a baby?” she asked.  </p><p> </p><p>He laughed slightly, kissing her again. She grinned against his lips, before pushing him away gently. He needed to eat if he were to have enough energy for heat.  He willingly sat on a stool by the island, stabbing at a piece of chicken curry with relish.  </p><p> </p><p>“Depends,” he answered, mouth full.  He swallowed. “Do we want a kid here, or to move into this perfect house of yours first?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” she grinned, memory jogged.  She’d been too thrown by the whole pregnancy crisis to tell him.  </p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>She smiled back despite herself.  She loved him so damn much, and seeing him sitting across from her in their house, comfortable, handsome and happy, made her feel like crying.  If you’d have told her back when they’d started dating that things would work out like this… She shook herself.  She could cry about how perfect her life was later.  “Remember Simon, that architect I interned under?” </p><p> </p><p>Percy thought for a moment, putting in another mouthful of curry.  Annabeth’s eyes watered just from the smell.  She thought she had a high tolerance for spice, but Percy was on a whole other level. “He’s the one that said I reminded him of his son, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth nodded. “That’s the one,” she confirmed.  Simon Lawrence adored Percy, and had told her that she was one of the best architect’s he’d ever seen.  They’d kept in touch even when she started her own firm, and she counted him as both a friend and a mentor. She also suspected he was a legacy of Athena, but that was beside the point.  “He’s selling a place in an amazing area,” she said.  “Easy commute into my office, parks nearby, family friendly, tons of mom and pop shops... But he needs it sold fast.” She ate her own mouthful.  “It was for some project he was working on that fell through - I didn’t get the details.  It would need work, but we could afford it.” </p><p> </p><p>Percy took a sip of water, eyes distant. “You mean you could afford it,” he said in a teasing tone.  </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t laugh. He didn’t care that she made considerably more than him, not really, but the part of him that had grown up poor, grown up wondering if there would be enough food, about what would happen if someone got sick… still haunted him at times. </p><p> </p><p>“We,” she insisted firmly.  “I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you, wouldn’t have mentally made it through my internship, through college, through <em> Tartarus </em> Percy.” She shrugged. “When I said what’s mine is yours in our vows I meant it,” she grinned, reaching across the island to grab his hand in hers, squeezing tightly. “And I mean, you did just agree to be the one to carry the kids. That’s pretty huge as well.”  </p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her, but Annabeth could tell some of the tension had drained from his frame.  </p><p> </p><p>“How long would renovations take?” he asked instead of commenting, though she knew from the tilt of his head what she’d said had gotten through to him. </p><p> </p><p>She grimaced.  ““Some of the work’s done already,” she said. “Simon gutted it before his project changed. So we wouldn’t need to do that. But we’d be literally starting from scratch - it’s just an empty shell right now, so it’ll take awhile. The site’s mostly prepped, and he already has building permission, but still.  In a dream world four to six months.   But it could easily be longer.”</p><p> </p><p>He studied her intently, beautiful eyes bright.  She suddenly hoped desperately that when they had a child they inherited his eyes, his hair, his <em> everything </em>. He hated being described as beautiful, but there was a reason one of his nicknames at camp was Pretty Boy. She loved him more than she thought was possible, and now that they were seriously considering children, well… she wanted it. Desperately.  It surprised her, a bit. If you’d asked her this morning about children she wouldn’t have had an answer, or particularly cared.  But seeing his face, imagining this potential child… well. She’d be researching IVF, pregnancy, all of that very as soon as Percy’s heat was over and she knew he was recovered. </p><p> </p><p>“It sounds perfect to me,” he said, head tilted to the side. His hair, which he wore long enough to nearly brush his shoulders, fell to one side in a dark mass that almost looked blue in the late evening sun. She brushed it over his ear gently, kissing him again, just because she wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” she confirmed. “But we’d need to decide if we want it before Monday.” </p><p> </p><p>He fiddled with his fork.  “It’s a good spot otherwise?” </p><p> </p><p>“The best.” </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, face breaking out into a crooked grin. “I say go for it then,” he said. “You know real estate pretty well at this point, and I’m guessing you wouldn’t even bring it up if it wouldn’t make a good forever home.” </p><p> </p><p>She grinned back, stomach fluttering in excitement.  “Simon’s main selling point was location and the nearby schools,” she confirmed. “Lot’s of parks nearby, close to transport and my office, easy for you to get to camp, an actual yard…” </p><p> </p><p>His smile widened into something sappy.  “I trust you,” he said quietly.  “If you think this is the place, then it’s the place,” he flushed slightly, looking down. She realised with a start that he was looking at his stomach, as though imagining it swelling with their child.  “Enough space for a couple kids rooms?” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed breathily. “A couple, how many are we having?” </p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip.  “I don’t want just one,” he whispered.  She took his hand again, lacing their fingers together. “I love Estelle, really, but part of me wishes we were closer in age. I never want our children to feel lonely.” </p><p> </p><p>She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.  “The house is literally a shell right now,” she whispered back. “We can do whatever we want with it. We can put in ten bedrooms if we really wanted to, though they’d be rather small.” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed, though the sound was watery. She wondered if she’d pushed him too far. She was normally better at keeping things calm near heat, knowing he felt vulnerable and emotional, but she just couldn’t leave this alone.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ten may be too many, but four?” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed, though knew she was starting to tear up as well.  “Four, a master bedroom, and a guest room?”  </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, tears falling freely down his cheeks.  “I love you,” he said hoarsely.  </p><p> </p><p>She gave in and stood from her stool, crossing over to him and hugging him tightly.  He hugged her back so hard it almost hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Six months for renovations at the longest,” she whispered, kissing his long neck. “A couple weeks to move in and get settled… within seven months we could be there.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Next heat then?” he asked, pulling back enough to look her in the eyes, one of his hands cradling her cheek, calloused thumb stroking her lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath.  “Next heat.” She did some quick mental counting. “That’ll be around May 8th. Then nine months from there…”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, and though the sound was watery there was also delight in his tone.  “If it all works out we’ll have a winter baby,” he told her, kissing her again.  She smiled against his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll work out,” she promised.  She’d done a lot of research concerning omega’s when Percy had presented at fourteen, then even more when they’d started dating.  If an omega was actively trying to get pregnant during a heat, well, they’d get pregnant nearly every time. And with all of Apollo’s children and legacies around Annabeth was sure they could find someone to help before Percy’s next heat.  She wouldn’t let it not work out.  </p><p> </p><p>He kissed her again, before pulling her into his lap on the stool.  It was a bit uncomfortable, but they both wanted the physical closeness right now.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” she finally said. “Eat, you’re going to need your energy for the next few days.” </p><p> </p><p>He made a noise of protest.  “In a minute,” he mumbled. “I just…” he trailed off with a sigh. “Stay here for a bit longer please?” </p><p> </p><p>She ran a hand through his hair.  “Sounds perfect to me.” Food could be reheated after all. It wasn’t every day you decided to have a baby.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>###</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Percy knew he was dreaming. </p><p> </p><p>He was walking on a tropical beach, the sunset painting the waves a soft pink. He closed his eyes, taking in the salty smell and feeling the warm breeze. A dream could switch to a nightmare incredibly quickly in his experience, and he wanted to take advantage of this moment of peace. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello son.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, looking out into the surf. “Hey dad.” </p><p> </p><p>Poseidon walked out of the sea, dressed in denim shorts and a pale blue linen top instead of his normal Hawaiian shirt.  “You look well,” the god said, reaching out to pull Percy into a hug.  Percy went willingly, laying his head on his dad’s shoulder. He may be 25 now, but would always savour his father’s love and affection.  </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he grinned, pulling back after a long moment.  He felt well.  He had the life he’d always dreamed of now. A job he enjoyed and could use to help people, a place at camp, a home of his own, Annabeth as his wife… and now they’d made the decision to have a baby.  He couldn’t imagine himself being any happier.  </p><p> </p><p>“I have something for you,” Poseidon said, putting an arm around Percy’s shoulders as they walked down the pristine beach.  “Well…” he trailed off with a slight grimace. “Athena and I have something for you and Annabeth both.”</p><p> </p><p>Percy felt his jaw drop open.  The goddess only barely tolerated him, and that was just because of how happy he made Annabeth.  He couldn’t imagine her ever giving him a gift.  Poseidon was more welcoming to Annabeth, but Percy was pretty sure the god was just pleased he hadn’t ended up with Jason or something.  His dad could accept a lot, but even he would draw the line at Percy being involved with the alpha son of Jupiter.  He and Jason had laughed about it more than once. </p><p> </p><p>Posiedon laughed at his expression.  “In this case us working together makes sense,” he chuckled.  He held out a bottle full of swirling blue liquid.  “This,” he said proudly, green eyes twinkling, “will allow you and Annabeth to have a child of your own without needing to see a mortal doctor during your heat.” His smile faded.  “I wouldn’t want you to put yourself through that, though I know you would gladly.” </p><p> </p><p>Percy took the vial with shaking hands, his eyes filling with tears.  Considering the gift his dad had given him, he couldn’t even explain them away as hormones from his approaching heat.  This was… </p><p> </p><p>“How does it work?” he asked, voice shaking nearly as much as his hands.  </p><p> </p><p>Posiedon tightened his grip around his shoulders.  “Measure out half a cup, have Annabeth will add a drop of blood, then you drink it while in heat. It essentially allows her to impregnate you, despite being a beta.”</p><p> </p><p>Percy stopped walking, staring at the lord of the sea with wide eyes and trembling lips.   </p><p> </p><p>Poseidon just smiled at him.  “You deserve happiness my son,” he said gently, voice full of love and pride.  “If having a child will bring you that, I will help you in any way I can.”  </p><p> </p><p>Percy threw himself at his father with a gleeful laugh.  The god caught him easily, hugging him so hard his ribs protested. “Thank you,” he whispered into his father’s shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>“As I said, you deserve happiness.  And I believe my niece is simply smug that her daughter will not be the one pregnant,” he added. He pulled back, eyes twinkling.  “It makes her think she’d won somehow, so I will allow her delusion.”</p><p> </p><p>Percy laughed as well.  Athena could think whatever she wanted.  He was truly happy to be the one carrying his and Annabeth’s child.  “It’s that easy?” he asked, truly unable to believe it. “Half a cup, a drop of blood, and boom, pregnant?” </p><p> </p><p>His father raised an eyebrow. “Essentially yes. You could take it when you enter heat tomorrow and fall pregnant if you so wish.” His eyes twinkled. “If you do, please let me know. Triton and Amphitrite will be ecstatic, and I’m sure the citizens of Atlantis will throw a party that will last until the babe is born.” </p><p> </p><p>Percy laughed again.  After staying in Atlantis after the war with Gaea he’d made his peace with his dad’s wife and his half brother.  They’d spoil any child of his rotten.  “Maybe not this heat,” he said wryly, though now that the possibility was there he was seriously considering it. They could manage it in between the renovations, he was sure of that.  Annabeth was an organisational machine when it came to architecture after all, and though she was less good at interior design (her words, not his) she had someone in her firm that she worked with brilliantly. She also had had her dream house mostly designed for years. She’d changed some of the elements over time, adding things and taking them away as technology changed, and as she learned his likes and dislikes once they’d started dating, but the bones were there.  All that was left was to fit her dream into the empty townhouse they were buying from Simon.  They could definitely have a baby now. He wanted a little boy or girl with Annabeth’s blond curls.  </p><p> </p><p>His father gave him an amused look, as though reading his mind.  “I must go,” is all he said.  “But wanted to give you that before you hit your heat.” He leaned down, grabbing the back of Percy’s neck and resting their foreheads together for a long moment.  </p><p> </p><p>“I love you son, I will visit you again soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too dad,” Percy grinned, taking a step back.  </p><p> </p><p>Posiedon watched him for a moment, a look on his face Percy couldn’t even begin to understand.  “Iris Message me soon,” was all Poseidon said, before disappearing. As he vanished into sea foam Percy woke, blinking in the darkness of his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth was awake, staring down at him with a wide grin and tears streaming down her face. “Did…” </p><p> </p><p>He looked down, the vial held tightly in his hands.  “This is enough for at least six kids,” he said, slightly hysterically.  </p><p> </p><p>She laughed, leaning forwards to kiss him.  “My mom explained,” she said breathlessly, her smile looking almost painful. “And she said the house is ours. Bought and paid for, all the paperwork done.” she laughed, sounding gleeful.  “The renos are even taken care of!”  She leaned away, looking completely giddy.  “All we need to do is finalise the plans and it’ll be done within a month or two!” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed as well, loving seeing her like this, happy and free and full of life.  It was all he’d ever wanted for her. He pulled her close, slotting their legs together, their faces inches apart.  He caressed her cheek, watching her beloved features carefully.  “Let’s have a baby,” he whispered, heart feeling like it could burst.  She stared at him in silence for a long moment, though Percy wasn’t nervous or self conscious.  She was simply mulling over all of the possibilities in her mind. She was better now at not overthinking things, but this was a massive decision.  He would never pressure her into it. If she wanted to wait until his next heat then they would, it was as simply as that. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned in and kissed him, slow and warm. “Let’s have a baby,” she whispered, beautiful eyes filling with tears of joy and a grin growing on her wonderful face.  “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her again.  “I love you so much.”  He placed one of his hands on his lower abdomen, laughing slightly through his own tears.  She put her hand on top of his, kissing him again, before rolling out of bed.  He watched her leave, admiring how her skin almost glowed in the faint moonlight coming in through the crack in the curtains.  </p><p> </p><p>He rolled onto his back as she left the room on silent feet, feeling the urge to call his mother and tell her the news. She’d be thrilled to be a grandmother, and Estelle would love being an aunt. Paul, likewise, would love to be a grandfather.  And all their friends would be incredibly happy for them. He knew enough about pregnancy to know you weren’t supposed to say anything for the first little bit, but didn’t think he’d be able to resist. He was wanting to shout it to the rooftops before even getting pregnant! </p><p> </p><p>“If we’re doing this,” Annabeth said firmly as she came back into the room, “we’re doing this right.” She arranged some things on her bedside table.  A sharp knife, a measuring cup, some water, and her laptop. He knew her supplies for his heat were already in the room, just waiting to be used.  </p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “I’d expect nothing else,” he informed her. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned down and kissed him. “Get some more sleep Mister,” she ordered. “You need it.” </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “I’m too excited to sleep now,” he admitted. He felt like he could run a marathon. </p><p> </p><p>She kissed him again. “I know,” she admitted. “Me too. But you’re going to wake up in heat, you need rest for that.” She grinned cheekily. “You don’t want to start this pregnancy tired do you?” </p><p> </p><p>He laughed again. “You’re going to be insufferable, aren’t you,” he said fondly. They both tended to be incredibly protective over one another after everything they’d been through, and he suspected this upcoming pregnancy would be no different.  She would research and micromanage things beyond belief.  She’d probably make a chart.  Or several. </p><p> </p><p>He was looking forward to it. </p><p> </p><p>“You know it,” she confirmed. “But seriously, go to sleep. You know going into heat tired makes you feel terrible afterwards.”  </p><p> </p><p>He settled back down into bed, knowing she was right. That she was always right.  He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him with a smile on his face.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>###</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Saturday November 10th, 2018</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>Annabeth watched as Percy moved on the bed, sighing in his sleep.  His heat was over and done with (though a part of her mourned that - she loved taking him apart, loved taking care of him), she’d cleaned the room, herself and her husband, and had some food waiting for when he woke up. In his third heat she hadn’t readied food and he’d passed out the moment he’d stood up from the bed. She’d since learned her lesson, and made sure he had food and water waiting.  They usually stayed in bed most of the day, just basking in one another's company, and she was sure today would be no different. It was a Saturday, so she had the rest of the weekend to spend with him. </p><p> </p><p>Her gaze dropped to his stomach as he shifted again, the blankets slipping down his toned body.  It was hard to believe that, on a cellular level, a baby was being made there.  Or would be soon. And not really a baby, not for a long time. Right now, if conception had even occurred, it would just be a zygote, a mere jumble of cells.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>She moved her gaze to his face, smiling softly at him. “Hey, how are you feeling?” </p><p> </p><p>“So good,” he told her, stretching slowly.  She watched his movements carefully, both to make sure he was truly fine, and because her husband was incredibly hot and she enjoyed watching him. He blinked at her slowly, not bothering to get up just yet. “A bit sore, but not hurt.”  </p><p> </p><p>She moved to sit closer to him, pulling him so he was sitting between her legs, head resting on her bare chest. He went willingly, only wincing once. She kissed his temple before pulling over the muffin and water, watching carefully as he ate.  </p><p> </p><p>“So,” she told him once she was satisfied he was eating and drinking.  “I’ve done some research.” </p><p> </p><p>He grinned. “Why am I not surprised.” His hand went to his lower stomach. “And I hope you’ll still love me without abs,” he teased. “Cause if this all works out they’ll be gone in a few months.” </p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I love you regardless,” she told him crossly. He rolled his eyes right back, sticking out his tongue playfully.  “But anyway, research.” </p><p> </p><p>He made himself more comfortable against her. “Alright,” he said. “I’m listening. Though reserve the right to fall back asleep at any moment.” </p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, knowing it was a very real possibility after heat. “Fair enough.” She pulled over her laptop. “If whatever your dad gave you works properly you could start getting symptoms pretty soon,” she told him, eyes scanning the document she’d made. “Omega pregnancies are a bit different then beta women’s too, but only in how they’re counted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeht made a face.  She’d found the information beyond confusing, and was so glad Percy was an omega. “Yeah, it’s weird,” she said. “In women pregnancy is 40 weeks, but counted from their missed period… before they’re even pregnant. But because we know when you got pregnant - ” </p><p> </p><p>“Do we?” he interrupted, sounding curious. “I took the… potion… at the beginning of heat, but my heat was three days long.” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth swatted him on the shoulder.  “Three days is nothing,” she scolded. “But okay. We know basically when you got pregnant. You get to be pregnant for 38 weeks then, instead of 40, because there’s no missed period to count from.” </p><p> </p><p>He snorted. “I’m already confused, but continue.” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed as well.  “We can ignore that. Basically, if this works, a zygote will form any day if it hasn’t already.” She turned the laptop screen so he could see, showing him a chart. “There’s implantation,” she said, pointing to a spot on the screen.  “If we get to that point, well, having a baby in nine months is much more likely.” </p><p> </p><p>“If we get to that point?” Percy asked with a frown, looking up at her with his dark brows knit together. “What are the chances of it not.” </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth shrugged.  From her research, pretty high. But they’d been given a gift from the gods, and Percy was a young, healthy, omega. That had to count for something. “Not too high,” she said, hoping she was telling the truth. “I doubt your father would give you something that would fail.” </p><p> </p><p>He relaxed slightly, and Annabeth realised with a sharp breath how much it would hurt him for this not to work.  She pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time to dwell on things that hopefully would not happen. She would deal with that if it happened, but not worry beforehand.  </p><p> </p><p>“What next?” he asked quietly, his words slurring together, and Annabeth knew she didn’t have long before he slipped back into sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll probably bleed and have some pain when it implants into your uterus,” she explained. He made a face, which she purposefully ignored. “Once that starts you should take a pregnancy test, but it might be negative if your hormone levels aren’t overly high yet. But apparently the pregnancy hormones double every 48 hours so we’ll just take another one.”</p><p> </p><p>Percy idly caressed her raised knee.  </p><p> </p><p>“You could start feeling nauseous after that, but hopefully not.” She didn’t want to watch him suffer, no matter the reason.  </p><p> </p><p>He gave her  a small smile. “It’ll be worth it,” he promised, leaning up to kiss her slowly. “I need to Iris Message my dad,” he added with a jaw cracking yawn. “He wanted me to if we used his gift.” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. Poseidon was remarkably kind and level headed when it came to his favourite child, but Annabeth knew better than to take his love and affection for granted. He was, after all, a god. </p><p> </p><p>She watched as he got up and stretched, eyeing him with the slight stirrings of arousal. She ignored the feeling. He would be too exhausted and sore after heat, no matter how gorgeous he was and no matter how much she wanted to pull him back into bed with her. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed her looking and purposefully leered back at her, much to her amusement, before walking off, limping faintly. She smirked, before going back to her computer screen.  There was so much to do… </p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t regret it for a second. Yes, they’d been a bit hasty, but she truly felt like they’d made the right decision.  And she couldn’t wait to see what happened next.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Friday November 23rd, 2018</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy sat on the edge of the bed, trying to decide whether or not he was going to be sick.  He really didn’t want to be, but also knew he may not have any choice in the matter.  He’d managed to avoid feeling ill so far (though to be fair it had only been two weeks since his heat) and other then some mild pain during what Annabeth thought was implantation, hadn’t really had any symptoms at all other than exhaustion, but even that could be explained away by just being busy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth claimed his mood was off, but he didn’t see it.  His (minor) freak out over the movie's ending was completely justified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And crying over the positive pregnancy test was more than normal. Annabeth had cried as well after all.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And <em> anyone </em> would be angry that their takeout order was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swallowed, before breathing slowly and carefully, unwilling to move in case it made the terrible feeling worse.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bathroom door opened, and steam billowed out along with his wife, who was naked safe for a towel wrapped around her hair.  He didn’t even spare her naked body a glance, likely for the first time ever.  She stopped when she saw him, a worried frown on her face. “Babe, you okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head slightly, though even that movement exacerbated the horrible nausea. He swallowed again, and Annabeth made a noise of realisation before walking over to him, grabbing his water for him from the bedside table.  “You can’t sit here all day,” she told him. He glared at her. He certainly could if it meant he didn’t get sick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, though it was tinged with both worry and pity, but he barely noticed, too busy darting into the bathroom, battle finally lost.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could dimly hear Annabeth settling beside him, and felt her blessedly cool hands holding his hair back.  She was murmuring something as well, but Percy was too busy hunching over the toilet bowl to take it in.  He spat once he was done, settling back against the wall on an exhausted slump.  Annabeth flushed for him, before passing him some water.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’m stuck feeling sick for months,” he croaked, “I fully expect you to cater to my every whim,” he finished seriously, not even teasing at this point.  He couldn’t imagine dealing with this for more than a few days without going crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat down beside him, bathrobe on. “You’re pregnant,” she said dryly.  “You could ask me to go buy you blue ice cream at four am and I’d do it,” she said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He perked up slightly. “You would?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “You are literally growing a human being inside of you, so yes.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to reply before closing it abruptly, nausea rearing its ugly head once more.  She rode it out with him, kissing his cheek gently when he relaxed.  “I don’t want to leave you alone,” she confided with a frown, blond head on his shoulder. She’d lost her towel at some point, and her damp hair was making his care shoulder feel almost uncomfortably damp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes. “I was thinking of calling my mom,” he said.  “I still haven’t told her.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth remained silent for a beat. They hadn’t told anyone besides his father (who’d promised to keep it to himself for the time being) out of fear of something going wrong, but Percy wanted his mom right now.  Annabeth had to go to work - she had a meeting she couldn’t miss, as well as several site visits planned - and he didn’t want to be alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would she be up yet?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy shook his head slowly, pleased when he didn’t feel the urge to be sick at the movement. “Not yet.” It was still early, barely gone six.  He’d only woken up because he felt so terrible. Normally he’d sleep right through Annabeth’s morning routine, and only wake when she told him goodbye on her way to the office.  “I thought it was too early for morning sickness,” he added in a whine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeezed his hand. “For some people. Maybe this means you won’t have it for long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He managed to glare at her. “If you just jinxed this, I’m going to be so mad at you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just laughed at him. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed, don’t think I haven’t noticed how tired you are.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let her pull him to his feet and prop him up while he brushed the sour taste from his mouth, before she forced him back into bed, tucking the plush duvet around him gently before kissing his forehead.  “Your phone’s on the bedside charging, and there’s water there as well as your vitamins.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks hun,” he managed to mumble, already half asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed him again, before he heard her turn to get ready. Then he knew no more.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he next blinked his eyes open he (thank the gods) felt much better. He sat up slowly, taking his vitamins as he’d promised and draining the water, knowing better than to court dehydration at the best of times. He scrolled through his phone for a moment, before deciding that his mom would be done taking Estelle to school by now. It was about half nine, and he just wanted to hear her voice.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Percy! I feel like I haven’t heard from you in ages, how are you baby?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned, sitting up against the pillows. “I’ve literally texted you every day,” he protested playfully.  He was a mama’s boy and proud of it. “And we talked for nearly three hours a couple days ago.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mom snorted. “Not good enough. Are you free today? I was going to make some cookies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He considered the question. He only had a bit of work to do, and was feeling much better other than the all encompassing exhaustion.  “I’ll be there in an hour,” he grinned, already rolling out of bed and searching for his clothes. A sudden idea came to him. “Well, more like two,” he amended.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just laughed, assuming that he’d forgotten some errand.  “I’ll wait to put them in the oven then. Love you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you to mom,” he said. “See you soon!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed as he finished his morning ablutions.  Within ten minutes he was done and in the sunny kitchen, forcing himself to eat a bagel smeared with cream cheese. He wasn’t all that hungry, but he knew he had to eat regardless of how he felt. It wasn’t just about him, not anymore.  A hand found its way to his abdomen, as it so often did nowadays, and he huffed a small laugh, feeling like an idiot.  He shook himself, idly sending a text to Annabeth to let her know what he was doing before leaving, shrugging on a coat and scarf against the late November chill.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ducked into a nearby shop, grinning at the owner.  “Morning Elsie,” he called. The older woman smiled back, waving from where she was helping another customer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He browsed easily, already knowing what he was after. He ducked into the thus far unexplored area of the shop.  Several racks of baby clothes greeted him, and he fought back the sudden lump in his throat, biting his lip against the swell of emotions. He was here to surprise his mother, not cry in the middle of a shop for Poseidon’s sake! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright love?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy looked over at Elsie, opening and closing his mouth several times.  The small part of him that wasn’t freaking out rolled his eyes.  Maybe Annabeth was onto something about his moods being off…  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” he managed to say after a beat, voice mostly level.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t look like she believed him, and looked him up and down, taking in his pale face and wide eyes before smirking.  “From the bags under your eyes I’m going to guess you’re pregnant?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked down at her, confusion temporarily overwhelming his emotional response to the sight of baby clothes. “Is it that obvious?” He demanded, slightly miffed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just pat him on the arm. “I have 6 kids and too many grandkids to count, and that wife of yours always gets a pep in her step before you go into heat. Now you’re in here looking at baby clothes… well, it adds up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy blushed.  They’d discovered that Elsie made the most amazing brownies <em> ever </em> when they’d first moved into their rental, and Annabeth made the point to buy some whenever he was due a heat.  They also become friends of a sort with Elsie Leon, an older hispanic woman who’d opened this shop when she’d retired from her job as a midwife.  He supposed there were worse people to figure it out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barely pregnant,” he admitted, resisting the urge to touch his abdomen. “But I want to tell my mom.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned up at him, patting his arm again, before leading him further into the racks.  “Don’t bother arguing with me Percy, this will be perfect.” She held up an impossibly tiny onesie in a soft white, with “Worth the Wait” written on the front in grey lettering.  He took it gently, running his fingers over the writing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think it would be overkill if I got her a card saying Grandma on it?” he asked with a crooked smile, finally tearing his eyes from the tiny article of clothing in his hands.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just laughed.  “Go grab one, I’ll get a brownie and some chamomile ready. You’re looking a bit poorly.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His smile widened. “And brownies are the solution?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always!” she called, already walking back to the till. Percy grinned after her, shaking his head. He and Annabeht would have to come back to the neighbourhood after they moved just for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cards caused him less of an emotional conundrum thankfully, and he made his way to the till easily, weaving through brightly coloured shelves and other customers.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elsie, true to form, had already wrapped the onesie far more neatly then he would ever manage, and easily slotted the card in when he assured her that no, he definitely didn’t want to write anything. The card would be more than enough. It was wrapped in nondescript navy tissue, so his mother wouldn't suspect a thing. She neatly put it in a brown paper bag, along with the brownies, and handed him a takeaway cup of tea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the best,” he told her honestly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come back and show me the ultrasound when you get one,” she demanded. “Then we’ll call it even. Now go surprise your mom!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glared at her, bank card at the ready. “Uhhh, no,” he said. “Not without paying.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t impressed, somehow managing to ignore him when he sent her his <em> “I’m a child of the Big Three, and don’t you forget it!” </em> glare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a gift,” she insisted. “One grandmother to another.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to protest more, but knew there was no way he would be successful.  He would just need to come back with a gift for her at some point.  He smiled at her in thanks, before darting back out into the wind and onto the subway and to his mom, Paul, and Estelle’s apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t bother to knock when he arrived, knowing the door would be open now that she knew he was coming.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom?” he called, kicking off his worn sneakers. “I’m home!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the kitchen!” There was a faint banging. “Come help me put away the dishes, then we can get the cookies in the oven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hung his coat on his hook, before making his way into the kitchen with the present held in his faintly shaking hands.  He knew his mother would be over the moon, but telling her somehow made it feel more real.  He knew there was a risk of miscarrige at the beginning of pregnancy, and that he really shouldn’t be telling people but… he wanted his mom to know.  Even if he ended up losing this baby. He wanted and needed her support regardless of what happened.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hugged her tightly from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.  She just laughed, turning in his arms to hug him tightly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled away, a small frown appearing on her face.  “You’re looking a bit poorly,” she told him. He rolled his eyes.  He was just tired, that was all.  The morning bout of sickness notwithstanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” he promised, letting her go in favour of sitting on the countertop. She glared at him halfheartedly, but allowed him to stay, moving to put the waiting cookies into the oven.  He licked his lips, glad the mornings nausea had left him.  “I have something for you,” he said once she’d closed the oven door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My birthday’s not for another month,” she grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned back. “I didn’t want to wait,” he told her, pulling the perfectly wrapped gift out of the bag.  There was no way he’d have been able to wait that long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raised an amused eyebrow, and moved to lean on the counter beside him.  “Are you sure you’re alright Percy?” she asked instead of opening the gift.  Percy fidgeted, just wanting her to get it over with before he blurted something out and ruined the surprise.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Promise,” he assured her. “Just tired.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked suspicious, but let him be, putting the sealed card on the kitchen table.  He’d always forgotten about pesky things like cards while opening presents, but instead of scolding him, his mother had made it a point to open them after the gift.  He was glad - he wanted her to see the gift itself first.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Annabeth wrap this?” she asked with a smirk, carefully sliding a nail under the tape. He rolled his eyes at her patience.  He always just ripped the paper to get at a present.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The shopkeeper,” he admitted.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned, reaching over to tug at his hair lightly.  “You always just get a bag,” she teased.  She went back to her gift, finally removing the tissue to reveal a plain box. He watched as she opened it, eyes on her face.  She had several more lines now, and several more strands of grey, but Percy barely noticed them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smoothed out the tiny onesie with a suddenly shaking hand, turning to Percy with wide eyes before her gaze dropped down to his stomach, then back to his face again. “Perce?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, biting down on the massive smile that wanted to break out across his face. He wanted to watch his mom’s reaction first.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes for a long moment, before taking a deep breath, smoothing the baby onesie back into the box, reaching for the card and opening it with infinite care. Knowing her she’d be keeping it forever in some sort of memory box, or frame it or something like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No. 1 Grandma!  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if you want to be called Grandma or something else but -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mom cut him off with a massive hug, pulling him off the countertop and into her arms with a gleeful sound. His feet barely hit the floor with the force of her embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Percy you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world!” she laughed. She pulled back slightly, her grin so large it must’ve hurt. He smiled as well, her glee contagious. “How far along are you? I’m guessing it’s you, I think Annabeth would rather be in a room full of spiders then be pregnant.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled, hugging her again. She really knew them both too well.  “Just two weeks,” he told her.  “Far enough to have a positive test, but that’s really it.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave him a knowing look. “And to be completely exhausted I’d imagine. Come on,” she pulled him through to the family room, pushing him down onto the worn sofa. He yawned, proving her point.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I literally went to bed at eight last night,” he complained. “I shouldn’t be this tired. It’s not even a baby yet!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ignored him, tucking a blanket over him with gentle movements. The smell of blue chocolate chip cookies was wafting in from the kitchen, making him feel warm and comfortable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he should talk to her more, ask her questions, tell her more about the house Annabeth was designing now that he could talk to her in person… but between the smell of home baked cookies, his mom’s comforting presence, and the drone of the television in the background, Percy couldn’t help but fall asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dimly felt his mother’s gentle hand card through his hair, before falling completely into Morpheus’s embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>###</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Thursday November 29th, 2018</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth blinked, suddenly wide awake despite the late hour, wondering what had woken her. Percy was still asleep beside her, there was nothing attacking, she’d had no nightmares, so what was it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked over at Percy, then realised the problem, a swell of panic rising in her chest. He was in pain. It was subtle, but she could tell.  Even in sleep his expression was tight, and one of his hands was held on his lower abdomen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bit her lip, debating on waking him.  She’d done enough research at this point not to be overly alarmed, but still, she’d spent over a decade of her life worrying about him. It was a difficult habit to break, especially right now. She was well aware that at this point the pregnancy was little more than a cluster of cells, not even close to being a child with consciousness or movement, but it was wanted and planned for, even though the planning process had been (very) short. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took the decision out of her hands, waking with a soft moan and a grimace. “Wha…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned over, kissing his cheek.  “What’s wrong,” she asked, making sure to keep her voice calm and even. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t answer immediately, just rolled over closer to her, curling against her side with a noise of discomfort.  She stroked his bare back, feeling the knots along his spine, before leaning over to her bedside to flick on the lamp, filling the room with a soft glow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back to Percy and froze.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few spots of bright red blood where he’d been lying, making her eyes widen.  She closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself.  Spotting was normal.  She knew that.  But the sight of the bright red blood made her heart catch in her chest, and she knew he would feel even worse.  But this wasn’t something she could keep from him. It was his body, and he needed to know.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurts,” he finally said, blinking up at her tiredly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re bleeding a bit baby,” she said, voice as gentle as she could make it.  She kicked herself mentally - that wasn’t exactly a kind way to break it to him.  “Not much, but there’s some blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He twisted, looking at the spot he’d been sleeping, face terrible pale under his tan.  “That’s normal, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, pulling him against her and putting her own hand on his stomach, trying to ease the pain for him.  All the articles she’d read had said pregnancy cramps felt somewhat similar to period cramps, and though she hadn't had a period in ages (thank you IUD) she would never forget the feeling.  Hopefully the heat and pressure from her hand would help. “It is,” she assured him.  “How bad is the pain?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged, burying his face against her shoulder. “Bad enough I guess,” he muttered, “not that I really have anything to compare it to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. He was right. They were flying blind here. “Is it a lot worse than last week?” she asked, referring to the cramps he’d had during what she assumed had been implantation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, as she’d known he would. They were past the point of trying to be brave and hide pain from each other, not when they knew full well it was pointless.  They would deal with whatever happened together.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hugged him more tightly, frowning when he moved slightly from the pain.  “Do you think you need a hospital?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He considered the question seriously, causing her worry to ramp up some more. He hated hospitals, so for him to even consider it… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he finally said.  “But in the morning I want to call Will, or ask Chiron if he knows a Demigod healer who works with pregnant omegas.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth watched his face closely, cataloging every grimace. “I’m calling Will now,” she said firmly.  There were a few more spots of blood on the bed, and she was getting increasingly worried.  “I’m pretty sure he’s done his classes in obstetrics already. He’ll be able to help.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy just nodded against her, and Annabeth reached for her phone, hitting Will’s name and putting the device on speaker.  If he didn’t pick up she’d just call Nico until he did. Knowing him he’d still be awake, doing gods knew what. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico picked up instead of Will, sounding irritated.  The son of Hades tended to be protective of his boyfriend, and likely didn’t approve of her calling and potentially waking him at seven minutes past three. Will was in med school after all, and working incredibly hard. “This had better be important,” he growled.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is,” Annabeth said shortly, frown deepening when Percy winced, his hand held tighter against his stomach. Cramps were normal in pregnancy, as was some blood. She knew that. They could mean the embryo was implanted properly, or the ligaments in his lower body were starting to stretch, or that his uterus itself was expanding.  But this was new territory for both of them, and if the pain was bad enough to wake him when he was so tired… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico sighed.  “I’ll wake him. But if this isn’t important Chase I swear to Hades -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s important,” she snapped, unwilling to listen to Nico’s threats right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stayed silent, apparently waking his boyfriend.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Annabeth?” Will sounded completely alert, though Annabeth knew he’d just been sound asleep.  He’d spent years working in the infirmary at camp, and could wake at the flick of a switch. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed, glancing over at Percy. Her husband nodded, face grey with worry and pain under his tan.  “You’ve done obstetrics, right?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will was silent for a beat. “Yes,” he answered, voice firm. “Did a few extra modules too,” he added helpfully. “Is something wrong? With… Percy I’m assuming?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled slightly despite her intense worry. Was she that obvious in her personal disdain for pregnancy? “Yes,” she confirmed. “He’s about three weeks along, and woke up a bit ago with some pretty severe cramping.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any bleeding?” Will asked immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some,” Annabeth informed him, eyeing the stained sheets. “But not much.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy grunted suddenly, moving his legs uncomfortably.  She soothed him automatically, fear squeezing her heart like a vice.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will remained silent for a moment. “Do you have a doctor yet?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, before remembering Will couldn’t see her and answered him verbally. “No, not yet. We were due to go to a clinic soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to come see him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded, biting his lower lip. He looked terrified, even though he knew that the cramping was more than likely a normal symptom, and he’d felt much worse pain in his violent life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes please,” Annabeth said immediately. She would have said yes even if Percy had refused.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be there in a sec,” Will replied calmly. She loved that about him, how he could be calm regardless of the circumstances. It took a lot to phase the son of Apollo. “Do you mind if Nico knows?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked down at Percy again. He shook his head, knowing Will would keep it a secret if he asked, but unwilling to worry his friend.  Nico would be the one bringing Will after all, and while Will would easily make him wait and not tell him anything, valuing doctor/patient confidentiality, it would make Nico feel uncomfortable, as though he wasn’t trusted. He’d come a long way from being the defensive and scared little boy from all those years ago, but some scars ran deep.  Nico had also become one of Percy’s closest friends since the end of the War with Gaea, and he would never keep this from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we don’t,” she replied. “See you soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no answer, and Annabeth knew Will had hung up and was likely gathering whatever supplies he thought he’d need, as well as telling his boyfriend what was happening.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to put your robe on?” she asked, already out of the bed and shrugging on hers, belting the sleek grey cotton around her waist so she wasn’t naked when their friends appeared. They just didn’t see the point in sleeping in clothes, but it was only polite to cover up at least a bit despite the circumstances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, please,” he gasped, managing to sit up and lean against the headboard.  He looked down at the sheets, expression troubled at the sight of fresh blood. It wasn’t much - just a few drops - but the sight of it was nerve wracking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She helped him shrug on his own robe (also in soft cotton, though she’d bought his in the same colour as his eyes as a joke) without saying anything, keeping her movements gentle and slow, trying not to show how worried she was. In all likelihood this was completely normal, but she was incredibly relieved Will had agreed to come.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of Will… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped out of a shadow in the corner of the room with Nico, a smile already on his handsome face.  At twenty-three years old he looked more like his father than ever, and just the sight of him set Annabeth more at ease. Nico walked after him, brows knit together in worry.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want me to wait outside?” he asked, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy shook his head. “Not unless you want to,” he said, somehow managing to give the son of Hades a tight smile. He turned to Will, who’d sat beside him on the bed, looking at the bloodstains with narrowed eyes as though measuring the amount.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That just started?” he asked, nodding towards it even though he placed a warm hand on Percy’s abdomen after helping the older demigod lie back down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth nodded. “Yes, but I don’t know when the pain started.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Percy?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head. “I woke up with it, what, ten minutes ago?” Annabeth nodded. “Ten minutes ago. I know it’s probably normal but…” he trailed off, expression scared and open.  Annabeth sat back on the bed, taking his had.  Nico stepped closer, and Annabeth gestured for him to sit as well.  He settled on the bed close to Percy, looking relieved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will didn’t say anything, just untied Percy’s robe a bit to prod at his bare skin, expression calm. Nico and Annabeth watched in silence, not wanting to disturb the calm that had descended on the dimly lit bedroom. Will, Annabeth knew, had only grown into his abilities as a healer since starting med school, and had spent some time training under Apollo himself. If something was wrong, he would know.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All seems good to me,” he said softly, still focused on Percy’s abdomen. “But I can do some more tests, if that will help?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy swallowed, eyes expression tight with pain and worry.  “Like what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will shrugged elegantly, pulling his bag closer.  “It’s too early to see anything with an ultrasound,” he said regretfully, “but I could do a blood test to make sure your hormone levels are okay, though that would take a few days, or do a pelvic exam. That’s less accurate, but will give me a good idea of whether or not the bleeding is spotting or something more serious, and I can do it now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you?” Percy swallowed.  “I trust you, it’s just…” he trailed off, looking like he could cry. Annabeth felt much the same. Having Will say it looked fine made her realise just how scared she was that something had gone wrong.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will nodded.  “It’ll be pretty personal,” he said with a small grin. “So tell me if you’d rather me stop.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy made a face, but Annabeth knew he wanted the piece of mind, no matter how uncomfortable it made him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico snorted, moving to sit on Percy’s other side near his head so he was completely out of the way.  “I can promise he’s gentle,” he joked, making Percy actually laugh.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not even buying me dinner first though!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth exchanged a quick look with Will, both agreeing that their respective significant others were ridiculous, before making sure Percy was comfortable, holding his clammy and in hers. Nico took his other hand, talking softly.  Annabeth left them to it, knowing Percy needed to take his mind off what Will was doing, while she felt the need to watch.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just going to feel his cervix,” he said quietly, sliding on a glove and smearing it in some sort of lubricant. “If something seems wrong I’ll do more of an exam, but this should be enough. I think he’d rather avoid a speculum.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snorted, agreeing with him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Will said, patting Percy on the knee with his ungloved hand.  “Knees up Percy, feet on apart.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy bit his lip, looking a bit uncomfortable, but did as Will asked, planting his feet on the bed. He looked over at Nico, a shaky version of his teasing smile plastered on his face.  Annabeth stroked his hair out of his eyes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This has to be at least second base, maybe even third” he told the son of Hades in mock seriousness.  Annabeth was just pleased he felt well enough to joke, and from the look on Nico’s face he felt the same way, not caring that his boyfriend was literally about to stick his fingers inside another man.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico squeezed Percy’s hand.  “Probably,” he agreed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Will said, glancing up to meet Percy’s eyes. “Let your knees fall apart…  perfect. And let me know if anything hurts, no matter how much, you hear?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded his understanding, staring straight at the ceiling as Will moved his gloved hand.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made a weird face. “The fuck was that?” he asked suddenly. Annabeth smiled slightly. He didn’t sound as though whatever Will was doing hurt, just like it was unexpected.  Nico coughed to cover up his own laugh, and Will just snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That,” he said, brow furrowed in concentration, “is your cervix. Basically the exit for your uterus. I’m checking to make sure it’s not opening at all, which would be a sign that something’s potentially wrong.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And is it?” Annabeth demanded.  “Open that is?” She vividly remembered getting her IUD inserted, and felt absolutely terrible for Percy in this moment.  Nico looked like he felt much the same, though he couldn’t exactly understand what Percy was feeling. Annabeth couldn’t either, not really, being a beta instead of an omega, but there were some biological similarities. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will shook his head.  “Feels exactly how it should at this stage,” he smiled.  “One more thing, okay Percy?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded, looking relieved despite the discomfort.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will nodded.  “Alright, I’m just going to press down here,” he explained, putting his free hand low on Percy’s abdomen and pushing in, “and press up with my other hand…” he did something with the hand Annabeth couldn't see, and Percy made another face.  Will grinned.  “You’re all good Percy, so’s the baby.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He removed both his hands, stripping off the slightly bloody glove before Percy could see it and throwing it away.  Annabeth appreciated his forthought. Percy didn’t need to see that, he was anxious enough as is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you checking?” Percy asked, putting his legs in a more comfortable position.  He sat up with a grimace, leaning against the headboard tiredly. Nico looked at him, concern writ across his face. It occured to Annabeth that Percy may be the first pregnant person he’d ever met.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your uterus,” Will answered promptly. “And honestly Percy, everything feels absolutely fine. I think the pain’s a mix of implantation and your ligaments starting to shift.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already?” Annabeth asked, desperate to know absolutely everything that was going on with Percy so she would better be able to help him through this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will nodded, putting his bag off to the side and joining them against the headboard, sitting next to Annabeth so he didn’t have to make Percy move.  Percy, for his part, was leaning against Annabeth in an exhausted slump, the hand that wasn’t held against his abdomen still clutching at Nico’s.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of my half-sisters,” Will started, “I don’t know if you’ve met her, she’s like forty now, is an obstetrician in Manhattan,” he paused to yawn, and Annabeth felt suddenly terrible for pulling him out of bed.  Then Percy moved, face tight with pain, and the guilty feeling vanished as quickly as it had come. She’d never feel guilt for making sure the man she loved was taken care of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can get you her number,”  Will finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth smiled. “That would be amazing, thanks.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded against her shoulder.  “Thanks so much for coming so late,” he said, voice barely audible.  She could tell he was still in pain, but he was so exhausted lately he was slipping back into sleep now that the all consuming worry was leaving him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico stood first. “We’ll get out of here so you can sleep,” he said.  “I’ll call you tomorrow.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded, already half asleep.  Annabeth helped him lie back down, before ushering the other demigods from the room and turning out the light.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The guest room’s all set up,” she said. “You two should stay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico made a face, clearly protesting, but Will took his hand.  “That would be great,” he responded for them both.  Nico narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything.  Will ploughed on.  “Everything I need is in my locker at the hospital” he pointed out, “and it’s closer to get there from here.” He grinned, white teeth flashing. “<em> And </em> you don’t have class tomorrow, so you can keep Percy company while this one,” he continued, gesturing to Annabeth, “is stuck in an office or at some building site.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annabeth smiled. “I happen to like building sites, thank you very much,” she said, though was relieved she wouldn’t have to leave Percy alone. She was supposed to be meeting with the builder in charge of renovating their home, and she didn’t want to delay that for even a second. She’d finished the plans in record time, confirmed with Percy he loved them (though truth be told, he would love anything), and they were good to go.  She wanted their home done so they could move in long before the baby was due to arrive.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked down the hall, leading them into another bedroom. “It’s small,” she said, gesturing inside, “but the bed’s super comfortable. Bathroom’s down the hall there, and towels should be in the cupboard.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will grinned at her. “Thanks Annabeth.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hugged him, hard.  “Thank you,” she whispered into his ear.  She held him for a long moment, unable to properly convey her emotions.  He’d saved both her and Percy so many times at this point they owed him everything.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed lightly.  “Get me some shoes and a coat to wear to class tomorrow and we’ll call it even,” he said warmly, hugging her back. “I’m supposed to be cutting up some dead guys brain, I don’t wanna get there with shaking hands from this damn Northern weather.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>###</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico woke slowly, watching as Will rolled out of bed with a groan.  If there was any sort of medical emergency he would be up and ready to go in an instant, but otherwise… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Percy’s really alright, isn’t he?” he asked quietly, lounging not bothering to move.  This place may just be a rental, but the bed was damn comfortable, just as Annabeth had promised.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will yawned again, running a hand through his hair to make it somewhat presentable.  He’d gone to bed wearing black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt, so would just need to borrow some shoes and a jacket from Percy to get to school.  From there he’d just be changing into scrubs anyway. “He should be,” his boyfriend replied. “Pregnancy does have some pretty shitty symptoms though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico grimaced. He and Will had talked about kids (they’d been dating since Nico had been fourteen and Will fifteen - it had come up several times) and they both agreed that yes, they wanted one someday, but they were <em> more </em> than happy to adopt.  Percy worked as a social worker for Camp Half Blood and liaised with Camp Jupiter. There was sure to be a demigod needing loving parents when they were finally ready to take that step years down the line.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything I should watch out for today?”  he said instead of commenting on the woes of pregnancy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will shrugged. “Make sure he drinks water and eats something, Annabeth mentioned he’s been pretty sick the past few days so he might not want to. Other than that just take it easy. If he starts bleeding more, or is in a lot of pain, get him to a hospital quick.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that likely to happen?” Nico asked, propping himself up on an elbow.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will shook his head. “I don’t think so.  Annabeth said Poseidon gave him something so they could have a baby together without any kind of medical intervention. I’m pretty sure that alone will mean he won’t miscarry. But still.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Nico yawned, flopping back onto the bed.  “What time is it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit past seven. I’m pretty sure I heard Annabeth leave like, an hour ago though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico made a face.  She was too much of a morning person for his liking.  “Think I could risk making breakfast?” he asked instead.  He’d avoided food a lot as a teenager (honestly, he’d had far too much on his mind to eat), but as he’d grown he’d remembered more of his roots - cooking with his mama and Bianca in their kitchen in Venice, the smells, the laughter - and once he and Will had moved into a place of their own he’d started cooking again.  He was Italian after all, food was in his blood.  And Will certainly didn’t complain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will paused. “Maybe don’t cook anything that smells. Like… at all… until you ask. There was a pregnant woman in my obstetrics course that said even the smell of baking bread made her sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico chucked. “Cereal it is then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will kissed him.  “I love you, see you later!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico waved him off, basking on the comfortable bed until his bladder told him he needed to move.  He walked through to the bathroom Annabeth had pointed out the night before, splashing his face with water after he finished his business.  He debated on going back to bed, before deciding against it. He’d just end up sleeping until noon if he did that, and miss the day with his friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused when he walked past the master bedroom, hearing a faint sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Percy?” he asked, knocking gently after thinking for a moment. “Can I come in?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a beat of silence, before Percy answered in the affirmative, voice sounding exhausted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico pushed open the door, seeing Percy exiting the ensuite bathroom unsteadily, wearing ratty sweats and a faded Camp Half Blood t-shirt.  “You okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded, sitting back on the bed with an exhausted slump. “I hate this,” he whined, leaning gracelessly back against the pillows. Nico helpfully pulled the cover over him, noticing him shivering slightly.  Percy didn’t seem to notice, breathing slowly and deeply. Nico idly rubbed his back, feeling slightly useless but wanting to be there for his friend.  They’d managed to work out their issues when they’d been trapped in a cave on a quest several months after the War with Gaea had ended, and had grown extremely close since.  There was a part of Nico that would always wonder <em> “what if” </em> when he saw Percy, but it was small, and more the remnants of a first love than anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy swallowed, face pale. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do?” Nico asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy shook his head slightly, opening his eyes to blink tiredly up at Nico. “Just stay? I don’t really want to be alone right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico smiled in agreement, and sat against the headboard, grabbing a glass of water from the side table. “Think you could drink something?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy grimaced, but obligingly propped himself up to have a sip of water, pausing every so often.  “Thanks,” he finally said, laying back down. “And I don’t hate this,” he added, gesturing to his stomach. “Just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico snorted. “You hate feeling sick - I think that’s perfectly justifiable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy yawned in agreement. “What was that show you told me about? The one with the spy or something?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico blinked.  “Oh, Killing Eve,” he replied. “It came out in April or something, but it’s really good.”  He glanced down at his friend’s pale face, studying it for a long moment. “One episode, then you’re eating something, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy laughed slightly. “Yes mom,” he teased.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico rolled his eyes.  “Can I cook you something, or do you think you’d do better with something super plain?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No eggs,” Percy said immediately, looking visibly green at the thought. “But I think I’d  actually kill for those thin pancake things you made.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico thought for a moment, trying to remember what Percy was talking about. “Oh, crepes! Yeah, sure, I can make those. They do have eggs in them though, will that be okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded. “As long as I can’t taste them or smell them that should be good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico committed that to memory, though he knew from Will that Percy’s food aversions could change day by day, the hormones coursing through him messing with his brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal,” was all he said.  “How’s the pain?” he asked, not mentioned the bleeding. Percy could mention that on his own if he wanted to. The thought of blood normally didn’t scare him, but right now, given the circumstances, it did.  He’d been furious when Annabeth had called Will’s phone so early - his boyfriend was working insanely hard, and needed all the sleep he could get - but even in his angry state he could hear the edge of panic to her tone, and knew something was wrong with Percy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the one sided conversation had somehow made things worse. Will had said barely three sentences, one of them asking about bleeding. Being demigods, that never tended to end well. Nico’s mind had immediately jumped to an image of Percy covered in blood from some monster attack, one that needed Will’s help to heal despite him being able to heal in water.  Will’s insistence that they shadow there immediately hadn’t helped things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Nico watched as Will grabbed his healer's kit, shoving in a few odds and ends that Nico couldn’t properly see in the darkness. His boyfriend’s face was uncharacteristically somber, and Nico knew something was actually wrong.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s going on?” he demanded, only barely managing to keep his voice level. He didn’t do well when the people he cared about were hurt. “What attacked Percy?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Will grimace, pausing in his movements. He shook his head. “Nothing attacked him,” he replied after a beat.  “He’s pregnant.”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Nico’s mind stuttered to a halt. The idea that Percy could be pregnant hadn’t even crossed his mind, even though he knew that his best friend was an omega. At one point he’d tried to convince himself that it was </em> <b> <em>because</em> </b> <em> Percy was an omega he was in love with him. Now it was just another fact about the son of Posiedon: Percy has green eyes, was tan, and was an omega.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Big deal.   </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s wrong?” he asked again, fear clutching at his chest. Pregnancy wasn’t something he knew anything about. He was the younger sibling, raised particularly in the 40’s, partially in a hotel, a lot in the underworld, and then at a camp for demigods. He’d literally never had the chance to be around anyone who was pregnant.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Will pulled him up.  “You good to shadow to their place?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Nico nodded, gripping Will’s arm tightly.   </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> His boyfriend sighed. “Hopefully nothing’s wrong,” he finally answered. “But he’s having some pain in his stomach, as well as some bleeding. Both are common at the beginning of pregnancy but…” he trailed off, face serious. “It can also be a sign of something more serious, and with a baby -” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s better to be safe,” Nico finished, cutting Will off.  They all tended to ignore illness and injury, but this was different.  “Let’s go,” he said, and shadowed them away.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s still there,” Percy replied, jolting Nico from his memories. “But it’s not worse, and I’m not bleeding anymore.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico managed a relieved smile and pat Percy’s hand.  “Good,” he said softly. “And thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy looked confused, even as he groped on the bedside table for the television controller, starting up the unit mounted on the wall. “For what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico settled down beside Percy, feeling warm and comfortable despite the panic of the night before. “For trusting me,” he said. “For feeling comfortable telling me about the baby.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy looked confused. “Of course I trust you,” he said, lips quirking in a small smile. “And I definitely don’t mind you knowing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico grabbed the controller, navigating around until he found the show.  “Still. Thanks.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy managed a small laugh. “No worries. Hopefully I won’t be calling your boyfriend in a panic again though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Nico’s turn to laugh. “Considering the circumstances neither of us will mind.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy gripped his hand tightly.  “I know,” he promised. “Somehow knowing that makes this easier to deal with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t even begin to imagine,” Nico said softly, for he really couldn't. Death, he could understand, had been able to understand since he was a small child walking the underworld alone, searching for his sister’s shade. But life? Life was harder, even after all these years.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, let’s watch so I can get you fed,” he said, forcing his mind away from the distant underworld and into the present with his friend.  He could worry about the past later.  Right now he had the future to look forward to. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so.... who else is torn between surprise/excitement/terror for the upcoming disney+ remake? just me? cool</p>
<p>and no, I have not thought about the omega physiology... let's just go with a suspension of disbelief. this is self indulgent fanficiton lol, you're all free to have your own ideas cause i'm not getting into an actual description for my own sanity</p>
<p>i'm planning on writing the whole pregnancy and likely a chapter or two with baby, so please let me know if you have any prompts, anything you want to see, etc... ideas are much appreciated! regardless, please let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Wednesday December 5th, 2018</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Percy responded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Just nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gripped his hand. “Same.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt stupid being nervous about this appointment.  They had absolutely no reason to think anything would be wrong. They had Poseidon’s potion, the positive pregnancy test, the host of symptoms, and Will confirming that nothing was the matter.  The cramps and spotting that had plagued Percy the week before had mostly abated, leaving him with just exhaustion and nausea to annoy him. She’d noticed his moods fluctuating more, but he was a child of the sea. He could be changable at the best of times.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will’s sister, Doctor Jacinta Joseph, had agreed to take them on as patients immediately.  She had a private clinic, and had worked with omegas before. She was also insisting on helping as a favour to the Hero of Olympus, and Annabeth wasn’t sure how to feel about that. On one hand she understood - demigods did favours for one another all the time - but she also couldn’t help but think it felt like charity.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But regardless, Will had spoken highly of her, and she trusted his opinion. Apollo could act like an immature teenager more often than not, but his help had often been invaluable, and Annabeth knew his children were brilliant healers, and she wanted the absolute best for Percy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shifted beside her, bouncing his knee.  “This somehow makes it feel more real,” he told her.  She put her head on his shoulder, wanting to be close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does,” she whispered back.  She took a deep breath.  “Do you want to swing by the house next? The builders are done with the walls and the electrics now, so there won’t be any sawdust or plaster for you to breath in. And they’re starting painting tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was being completely paranoid, but she also wasn’t going to risk anything hurting him or their growing child.  Even with paint fumes and drywall dust.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, jostling her slightly.  “I’d like that,” he said with a smile.  She’d shown him all the plans of course, and he’d seen pictures, but still hadn’t seen it in person in the nearly four weeks since they’d bought (well, had it bought for them) it. At first he’d been too busy with work, then when they’d started with heavier construction Annabeth hadn’t wanted him anywhere near it. Some people may find it strange, that he was so content moving into a home he’d never seen, in a new area of the city, but Annabeth knew better.  He was just as excited as she was, and more than happy to let her take the reins so to speak.  He knew how much it meant for her to design their home.  There had been a few delays (like their builders needing to help at Olympus after an argument of sorts led to some destruction instead of working on their place) but Annabeth thought it would be done before Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Jackson?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy stood with a smile, hand still holding Annabeth’s. “That’s me,” he said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse smiled, leading him and Annabeth down a cheerily bright hall into a small room with a computer on a somewhat cluttered desk, two comfortable looking chairs, and an exam table.  It was more welcoming looking then the Doctor’s offices Annabeth was used to, and reminded her a bit of the Apollo cabin back at camp.  She had a good feeling about this place.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ushered Percy into a chair (aware she was being ridiculous, but he took her fussing in good grace) before sitting herself, leg bouncing nervously.  He raised an eyebrow at her, even as he drummed on the arm of his chair with long fingers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse bustled around, taking a sample of Percy’s blood along with his blood pressure and temperature, explaining each thing she did in a bubbly voice before exiting the room with the vial of blood and the rest of her tools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello you two,” a new voice said.  They turned to watch as a middle aged woman strode into the room.  She had long dark hair pulled back into a myriad of tiny braids, and it shone with hints of gold thread as she passed by the window.  She looked nothing like Will at first glance, but there was something about her smile that reminded Annabeth of their friend.  “I’m Doctor Jacinta Joseph.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for seeing us on such short notice,” Annabeth said, already liking the look of the demigod in front of them.  She had the same easy going nature many of the Apollo kids had, and she knew that would only help Percy relax.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” she said, sounding honest. “And call me JJ, please.” She paused, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  “So, Will told me you had some pretty bad cramping and spotting about a week ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded, smile changing to a frown. “It’s pretty much gone now, but…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freaked you out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, and Annabeth reached out for his hand again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind hopping up on the table and laying down? I can explain things to you more easily that way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy blinked, but did as she asked, easily laying down on the exam table.  The doctor, JJ, followed. “Mind if I push your top up?” she asked. Annabeth almost nodded despite the fact that she was asking Percy, finding her accent comforting. It was very faint, but something told Annabeth the daughter of Apollo had grown up somewhere in the Caribbean before heading to camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it,” Percy said with a cheeky grin. “I mean, you’ll be seeing a lot more than my stomach soon enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ chuckled ruefully even as she brought a warm hand to prod at Percy’s abs.  “True enough, but some people are uncomfortable with all this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy actually laughed. “I’ve had too many Apollo kids touching me at this point to care.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just laughed, pressing down in various spots along his abdomen and hips.  Annabeth watched her hands closely, desperate to know everything she was looking for.  “What are you checking?” she finally asked, curiously getting the better of her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor looked over at her with a smirk. “I forgot, you’re an Athena kid aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy burst out laughing, but Annabeth refused to blush. She just smiled. “Yup,” she replied with a small laugh.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain as I go along,” the doctor agreed, “but Percy, just tell me if you want me to stop. A lot of people don’t want to know the details.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded, head falling back against the plush pillow at the head of the examination table. He reached over, grabbing her hand in his. Annabeth stroked his knuckles, wanting to bring him as much comfort as possible.  It was different, seeing a doctor or healer for something good.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now I’m feeling around at where your uterus is, as well as your ligaments and hips. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit, and with how your uterus is positioned you’ll likely not show for a while,” she continued, gaze back on his lower stomach. “So don’t worry about that, you hear?”  She prodded some more, and Percy winced.  “Sorry,” the doctor said with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook his head. “No, it’s fine. It didn’t hurt per say, just felt weird.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, before gesturing for him to sit up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, you could take some time to show, so relax about that. As long as the baby’s tracking the right size there’s nothing to worry about - everyone carries differently. Exercise is great, but nothing major. Yoga, running, some light weights if you’re into that, but nothing too high impact.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, committing the instructions to memory.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” the daughter of Apollo said, giving Percy a look of pity. “I do have some bad news for you. That pain you’ve been feeling? That might keep up, and could easily get worse. It’s nothing to worry about, but just so you know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked over at Annabeth, brows furrowed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the initiative. “Why’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ shrugged, a pitying look on her face.  “It’s because you’re a male omega,” she explained. “Lie down again for me? Perfect.” she put her hands on Percy’s hips. “I’m about to get pretty personal here, so just shout if you want me to stop, you hear?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed, but nodded obligingly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth moved closer to the doctor, feeling the need to know exactly what was going on. Percy, she knew, was curious, but also feeling incredibly nervous.  He felt that if he knew each and every symptom or complication that could happen it would just make him paranoid and anxious, while Annabeth wanted to be prepared.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor smiled at her knowingly, apparently long used to worried and curious partners.  Annabeth was thankful. She’d spent hours researching already, but wanted more information with an almost desperate and obsessive need.  This was more than just being a daughter of Athena and her normal thirst for knowledge. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and (hopefully) their child.  She would die before she let anything happen to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ prodded more deeply this time, in specific intervals along Percy’s sharp hip bones and lower, then closer to the junction of his thighs. “Your hips aren’t quite as narrow as a beta male’s,” she explained, “but they are more narrow than a beta or omega female’s. So they’ll start widening pretty soon. It’s a slow process and you likely won’t even notice it, but it will likely cause discomfort.” she moved her hands, nudging Percy gently so his left knee was bent and turned to the side. “Starting in your second trimester you’ll likely have some discomfort along here,” she explained, running her fingers gently along muscles and tendons. “It’s nothing to be concerned about, but rest when your body needs it, do slow exercise if you can, and don’t hesitate to call if you’re worried. It’s called Pelvic Girdle Pain, and omega males tend to get it worse than females in general.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, taking it all in.  She’d ask the doctor for more reading as well. “Is there anything we can do about it?” She hated the idea of Percy being in pain, even though she knew it was inevitable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ pat Percy on the knee, allowing him to relax his leg back into a more comfortable position before helping him sit slowly up.  “Make sure you sit up or stand up slowly as things progress. Most pregnant people have incidents of being lightheaded, and if you pass out you could get hurt.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded, swallowing hard.  He looked slightly overwhelmed, and Annabeth knew he was reaching the end of his capacity for new information getting thrown at him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do to help with that pain you mentioned if it comes?” he asked, voice slightly hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Support belts when you get more of a belly, light exercise, resting as much as you can, and being in water.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy flashed a quick grin. “That last one I can do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ laughed.  “Really, just listen to your body - it knows what to do, and don’t be afraid to ask for help when you need it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded.  “Sounds good. Do you mind if I head to your bathroom, or is there more to go through?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth studied his face, noting the tightness around his eyes and the slight furrow between his straight dark brows.  She turned to Dr. Joseph to make up some excuse, but the other woman apparently understood.  Maybe patients frequently got overwhelmed, or maybe she was just that good at reading people as a daughter of Apollo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re pretty much done here,” she assured him in a gentle voice. “I’ll just give your wife anything else you need, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded, before darting from the room. Annabeth watched him go with a frown, wanting to go after him but also knowing that she needed to get all the information that he wouldn't mentally be able to take in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do for morning sickness?” she asked, “it’s been getting worse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ grimaced in apology. “Try leaving some plain crackers beside the bed to eat when he first wakes up - that helps a lot of people. Ginger tea is a good option if he likes that, as are ginger candies. If he doesn’t like those, any sort of candy to suck on can help. The first trimester can be pretty bed, symptom wise, so just be there for him and make sure he’s resting and has support.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we tell people?” Annabeth asked. Most things she’d read seemed to think no, but Annabeth knew Percy. Keeping this a secret was killing him, and he wanted the support of their friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ smiled, sorting through her drawers and pulling out various leaflets as well as a book. It was in English, not Greek, but Annabeth would manage.  She had to manage.  “Go for it. People just avoid it due to the danger of misscariage, but Will explained about the gift Percy’s father gave to you.  I would be shocked if anything happened. And even if something does he seems like the type who would want his friends around him.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, breathing in deeply as she took the papers the doctor offered.  “When should we come back to see you again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three weeks from now, unless you’re concerned about something,” JJ said firmly. “We can do the first ultrasound then, hear the heartbeat, all that jazz. But call if you have any concerns at all.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, thanking the doctor before slipping out of the office, making an appointment at reception as she went, before leaving the building, intent on finding her husband when she didn’t see him in the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found him sitting on a bench outside the office, apparently not bothered by the cold weather. Dr. Jacinta Joseph’s practice was in a converted townhouse across from a park, and he was staring at the people bustling by without really seeing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat beside him in silence, cuddling close.  “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed. “Just…” he closed his eyes. “It’s a lot, you know? I really liked her and everything, and felt comfortable but…” His eyes shone with sudden tears, and Annabeth took his face in her hands, kissing him gently and quickly on the lips, uncaring of the public display of affection.  Percy needed her, and she would never not help him when he needed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lot,” she repeated.  “Do you want to go home and rest?” She was concerned about the sudden paleness of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, I want to see the house. I’ll just go to bed early tonight.” He smirked suddenly, standing slowly as the doctor had ordered. “Well, more early than usual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood as well, ducking under his arm and putting her own around his waist. He had a lithe build, like a dancer or a swimmer, good for rolling and ducking in the way of Greek fighters, and she found it hard to believe that in the coming months his body would be changing dramatically to accommodate their coming child. She was nervous for it in a way, because it meant all this was real, but also excited to take this step with him.  She’d love him no matter what he looked like, and him carrying their child only made him stronger and more attractive (somehow, honestly, one person should not be as incredibly hot as he was) in her eyes.  He didn’t seem too fussed about the idea that he’d gain weight and lose muscle tone, but she would be ready for that if it happened.  She was more than happy to show him how gorgeous she thought he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re up to it,” she said several minutes later, “we could go into a few shops,” she continued. Their new neighborhood had many small family owned businesses mixed into the chains, and she’d seen several that advertised baby clothing and furniture.  “Maybe start thinking about the nursery?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was quiet for so long that Annabeth wondered if she’d pushed too far for one day, before she realised he was grinning widely, face turned up to the wintry sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re really doing this,” he said shakily. He grabbed her free arm with his, settling their hands on his stomach so they were tangled together as they walked along the tree lined lane. “Really having a baby, moving into a forever home, working proper adult jobs…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, her own grin widening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” he coughed, looking over at her with a joyful expression on his beautiful face.  “I didn’t think we’d ever get here,” he confessed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped walking, hugging him tightly.  “Me neither,” she admitted, thinking of all they’d been through.  For a long time they’d been sure he would die on his sixteenth birthday. Then he’d disappeared for months on end. Then there was the quest with Gaea, falling into Tartarus… Even smaller quests after the Wars were over could have killed them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m glad I’m doing all this with you, Wise Girl,” he whispered, moving his hands to cup her cheeks and kiss her gently.  She pulled back first, grinning widely.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too Seaweed Brain,” she told him honestly. “Now, let’s go see our house before we get to sappy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tuesday December 11th, 2018</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse narrowed her eyes at him, face deeply suspicious.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored her, walking into the combat arena.   She was handling the lesson today, as she usually did, but had asked if he minded to be her dummy of sorts, to show the year rounders the proper form while she explained things.  He hadn’t been at camp since his heat (there hadn’t been any need too), but a new camper had shown up, and he wanted to be sure to talk to the young girl. She’d seemed happy and carefree, and from what Chiron said she had a deeply devoted father in her mortal parent, but he still wanted to be sure. Especially as she was yet to be claimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell weird Prissy,” she told him bluntly, expression etched in a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a face at her, pulling out Riptide and swinging it around.  It felt good to hold.  He hadn’t needed to use his sword in ages it seemed, and though he wasn’t disappointed monsters weren’t attacking him, he did miss simply sparring.  Not that he’d be sparing anytime soon - he wouldn’t risk it, and Annabeth would murder him if she found out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell weird,” he retorted, though that wasn’t true.  Clarisse smelled the same as she always did - like pine and fire, with the comforting edge of a familiar alpha. She was the first alpha, first person who wasn’t a beta, he had ever met back before he’d even presented, and they had grown (very slowly) into close friends with a deep mutual respect.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cuffed him on the back of the head, hard enough to hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored him, still looking at him with knowing eyes.  “Something’s changed about you,” she told him crossly, arms crossing over her chest. “You almost smell like you do before a heat but…” she trailed off, as though trying to put her thoughts into words.  “That’s not quite it.” Her eyes widened a fraction, barely noticeable.  “You’re up the duff, aren't you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced. “Do you have to say it like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored him, as usual, eyes darting to his stomach with a look of amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you tell already? I’m only about five weeks gone,” he demanded, more bemused then annoyed.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him with a single eyebrow cocked up. “I’ve literally known you since you presented,” she pointed out dryly.  “Like it or not Prissy, but I know your scent pretty well by this point.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite himself, Percy smiled. He didn’t mind her knowing, not really, but it was too fun teasing her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing okay? I figured you were sick or something with how you smell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy frowned. “How so?” Most people he knew, most people really, were betas, so he didn’t tend to think of how he’d smell to alphas or his fellow omegas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged elegantly, swinging her own weapon around in practise. Not that she needed it.  “It’s not quite the same as when you’re hurt or seriously in distress,” she said, “but you definitely smell off. Morning sickness?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy sat down on a low bench, leaning back.  “More like all day sickness,” he admitted. He knew there was no way he’d be able to lie to her, not about something like this. “And I’m just exhausted all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him an amused look. “Have you seen the dark circles under your eyes? I can tell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw a towel at her, which she easily dodged. “It comes in waves throughout the day,” he admitted. “And I think I’ve been at least somewhat nauseous for three weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarisse just stared at him, a calculating look in her eyes.  “Go back to the Big House,” she ordered, voice surprisingly gentle. “I don’t really need someone to model the forms, and you look like shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at her. “I’m pregnant, not an invalid,” he snapped, feeling anger swell in his chest… along with nausea.  He swallowed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just gave him a knowing look.  “You could kick ass still if you need to Jackson,” she agreed.  “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to right now. Go talk to Chiron, I’ll send Ava once she’s done the lesson.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy wanted to argue more, he really did. He didn’t want to be seen as someone to be taken care of, someone that couldn't do his job and help at camp because he happened to be a pregnant omega.  But he also knew he couldn’t be an idiot, not about this.  And unless he wanted to throw up in front a bunch of kids and scar them for life… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Clarisse,” he said, standing from the bench and caping Riptide.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently he’d stood too quickly, because the next thing he knew the alpha was holding him upright, his head resting against her collarbone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure Jackson,” she glared. “That was a great way to show me you’re fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just laughed tiredly.  “Just stood up too fast, that’s all.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, but she was still helping him remain upright, so Percy knew the anger wasn’t real.  He pushed off her carefully, relieved the dizziness didn’t return, and the churning feeling in his stomach didn’t worsen.  He couldn't wait until he started the second trimester.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good,” he promised.  “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just grunted. “Please don’t mention it Prissy. Seriously.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just grinned at her, saluting her with his pen before making his way to the Big House. He wanted to talk to Chiron about Ava some more, and should also let the old centaur know he was pregnant. Even though it was still the early days, he didn’t feel right having Clarisse know but keeping it from his mentor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up the steps, following along the porch to where Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair across from Mr. D.  The god still didn’t particularly like him, but Percy though he appreciated what he was trying to do.  Especially if it meant there would be less year rounders, and more children in happy homes.  Dionysus was a big softie, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> deep down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Percy! Clarisse did not need your help?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, lowering himself slowly into a chair.  He really hated how morning sickness wasn’t strictly confined to the morning, and instead made him feel terrible all hours of the day and night.   “Nah, she’s got it.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron nodded, putting a card down.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. D didn’t seem to notice, and stared at Percy in a considering manner.  Percy felt his lips twitch.  He evidently hadn’t outgrown the ability to irritate the gods just by existing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Johnson?” Mr. D finally sighed, taking a large swig of his diet coke.  “Like we need more brats around here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron raised an eyebrow. “Did you find another camper Percy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook his head, suddenly not wanting to risk opening his mouth.  Chiron frowned, apparently noticing his discomfort, and glanced back at Mr. D.  The god nodded once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I have to deal with a squalling infant Johnson, I swear to…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was interrupted when the ground itself heaved in a minor earthquake, the sound of the cashing surf audible even from the Big House.  Mr. D closed his mouth, glaring towards the sea. “Oh hush,” he snapped irritably. “Don’t get all protective you old Barnacle Beard.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron chuckled.  “Congratulations Percy, to you and Annabeth both.”  His amused expression changed to a look of pity.  “Would you like a mint? They can help with nausea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please,” Percy managed, taking it from Chiron with a smile. It helped, though not as much as he wanted it to. He tried to distract himself. “Any idea on who Ava’s mother is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron stroked his goatee.  “I have my suspicions,” he said, “and believe she will be claimed soon. Would you like to speak with her?”  He smiled suddenly, giving Percy a kind look. “Or would you like to go and lie down before you fall down?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy snorted. “She’s with Clarisse now,” he told the centaur.  Mr. D was mostly ignoring them, studying his cards.  “I’ll talk to her in a bit. I think I’ll go to the beach actually.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron studied him intently, making Percy feel like a slide in a microscope. He barely resisted the urge to fidget.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh let him go Chiron,” Mr. D finally growled.  “You’re an overprotective lout - it’s not as if anything could possibly happen to him of all people near the sea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron gave the god a startled look, before chuckling in a self deprecating manner. “Indulge an old centaur Percy, I do tend to worry far too easily.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,” Percy said immediately. He’d have to get used to people fussing over him. Once the rest of his friends found out he imagined he’d have a hard time doing anything for himself. He’d already resigned himself to everyone's fussing and doting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waved goodbye over his shoulder, taking another mint from Chiron as he went.  He’d have to remember to buy some to carry around if this terrible feeling kept up. It wasn’t even as though he was throwing up all that often, but he tended to feel sick all the time. Mornings were the worst (Annabeth said it was because he went so long without eating or drinking anything as he slept) but the rest of the day wasn’t much better.  He’d tried the ginger candies the doctor had suggested, and while they helped, he really wasn’t a fan of the taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He plopped himself down on the cold sand right at the edge of the sea, closing his eyes and letting the sound sooth him.  He was tempted to swim, but the thought of standing again exhausted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say you’re glowing,” a new voice said, “but you actually look pretty terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, mouth twitching. “I could start crying over a comment like that you know,” he said teasingly.  “Amphitrite will kill you if you make me cry, god or not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon sat down next to him, putting a warm arm over his shoulders.  Percy leaned into his side happily, letting his father support him nearly completely. They’d built up a strong relationship in the years since the giant war, and Percy was incredibly thankful for that.  His father was like an actual dad to him, and he cherished every moment they had together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you my son? Is my grandchild giving you trouble?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed lightly against his dad’s shoulder.  “Like you wouldn’t believe,” he said.  “I mean, it’ll be worth it, but I feel pretty gross.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon tightened his grip, remaining quiet for a long moment. “I am sorry I cannot do anything to help you,” he said finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy just smiled. “I don’t mind,” he said honestly.  And he didn’t. He wanted this child desperately, and would suffer through some nausea and dizziness (and cramps, and hip pain, and headaches, and exhaustion) gladly if it meant they were born safely. “They’re healthy,” he continued. “That’s all that matters.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned, feeling slightly lightheaded, but also unwilling to miss out on time with his father.  His dad tightened his grip, talking quietly about Atlantis.  Apparently the people were over the moon about his pregnancy, as Poseidon had suspected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to come visit soon,” he murmured, nearly asleep.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father chucked.  “Your brother and stepmother may kidnap you if you do not child,” he informed him. “Now come, you need to rest. Let’s get you back to camp.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy pushed away from his father, terrified for a moment the god was going to do something embarrassing, like carry him into camp.  That would be a step too far, even for him.  Not to mention Clarisse would never let him hear the end of it if she found out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father laughed and got to his feet in a graceful movement, before pulling Percy easily to his.  “I think I should threaten my beloved nephew in person,” he mused, muscled arm going around Percy’s shoulders again. “After all, he cannot be unkind to you or my grandchild.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy rolled his eyes.  “Don’t please,” he said dryly as they made their way to Big House, passing the empty dining pavilion and quiet cabins.  A nymph saw Poseidon and yelped, bowing low.  The god didn’t seem to notice, too busy talking about the lengths Triton was going to to avoid marriage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed.  “I’ll have to visit, just to take some attention off of him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon made a face. “I’m not sure even that will work,” he admitted. “Amphitrite is… insistent.”  He looked down at Percy as they approached the house.  “You’d have to stay for several days at the very least to distract her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy elbowed the god in the side.  “Annabeth has a couple conferences coming up,” he mused.  “She really can’t miss them, not as a new architect.” They walked in silence past the quiet forge.  “One’s in January, then another’s in April.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father tightened his grip around his shoulders. “I’ll inform the palace,” he said.  Percy smiled tiredly.  Being underwater sounded amazing right about now, and he did miss his stepbrother and stepmother.  They walked up the steps of the Big House chatting softly about nothing of consequence. Percy was just happy his dad hadn’t left yet. He couldn’t remember the god ever coming into Camp Half Blood itself, and had fully expected him to leave the moment they’d left the beach.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Poseidon!” Chiron said as they rounded the porch, sounding surprised but not overly shocked at the gods presence.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. D just narrowed his eyes in annoyance, muttering something under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dad prodded him into a comfortable chair, before leaning against the railing, looking far too innocent.  “I realise,” he said, “that I haven’t actually been here in years at this point. I’ll have to change that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. D closed his eyes, looking pained.  “If you want to look after these brats instead of me,” he grouched, “that would be great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon grinned like a shark, all teeth.  “I think not. That, my dear nephew, if for you to do. But I may drop by if I know Percy is around, if that’s alright with you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smirked, knowing his father would simply do as he pleased regardless of Dionysus’ reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dionysus waved a hand and his glass of Diet Coke refilled itself.  He glared at it, as though wishing now more than ever that it was wine.  Poseidon’s grin widened a fraction, and Percy felt his own lips twitching in amusement.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiron, seemingly wanting to avoid Mr. D having an aneurysm (not that he could as a god, but he looked as though he was fast approaching the possibility) turned to the Lord of the Sea.  “We would be honoured to have you here my lord,” he said with a smile.  He glanced over at Percy, who managed a small smile.  He didn’t feel like he was moments away from being sick anymore, but he was fast approaching sleep.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chrison’s smile softened. “And I am sure Percy will appreciate your presence.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy was going to say something, when he was interrupted by a small girl dashing around the porch, her long dark hair pulled back in a messy braid and olive skin smeared with mud.  “Clarisse said you wanted to see me Mr. Chiron?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, as though remembering that Mr. D was also there, and bowed her head slightly with a gap toothed grin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy exchanged an amused look with his father. The little girl looked perfectly happy and healthy, and Percy was sure she would irritate Mr. D beyond belief.  A win-win in his book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed Ava,” Chriron said. “This is Percy Jackson,” he said, gesturing to Percy. Percy managed (somehow) to make himself more alert in his chair, smiling at the girl in what he hoped was a comforting manner instead of looking like someone about to drop off into sleep.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Posiedon pushed himself off the railing. “I must leave you now my son,” he said in an affectionate tone.  Percy switched his gaze from the now curious Ava to his father, smiling up at the god.  Poseidon clapped him on the shoulder, infusing him with a burst of energy, before disappearing, leaving nothing behind but the scent of the sea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, that was so cool!” Ava gushed. “That was your dad? Do you think my mom can do something like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned, seeing from the way Mr. D’s eyes were glowing faintly that the god’s temper was running short.  “Come on,” he said kindly. “Let’s go inside.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood slowly under Chiron’s watchful eye, pleased when the dizziness didn’t return. He didn’t want to scare Ava by passing out, though considering her happy expression he didn’t think he would. He suspected who her mother was at this point, and was assumed the only reason she hadn’t been claimed was because of how busy the goddess could be.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Butch would be pleased to have a little sister.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Ava said, grabbing the hand he offered excitedly.  “So who was that? Can I guess?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy just laughed, leading the eight your old inside. No, this one had a happy home life, he could tell.  Likely her father was telling the truth when he said he wanted her to learn to protect herself. Apparently one monster had attacked, and he wasn’t taking any risks to her safety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, it was better to be safe than sorry.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to her prattle on about anything and everything, hoping that when his child was her age they would be just as happy and carefree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday December 16th, 2018</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth turned in a circle, a wide grin on her face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was finished.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no furniture yet, and the walls were bare of decoration, but the bones were there.  Everything was perfect, from the warm off white walls, the hardwood on the floors, the soft carpet runners on the stairs… The Olympian builders had done their jobs perfectly, and followed her plans to the last little details.  All that was left was to finish buying furniture (on a card given to her by her mother, thank you very much) and to move in.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm arms wrapped around her from behind, and she felt Percy’s chin settle on her shoulder.  They were close in height, with him only about an inch taller then she was, so it was a perfect fit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Mrs. Jackson,” he said, the grin obvious in his voice. “Is everything to your exacting standards?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spun around so she was facing him, pecking him on the lips affectionately.  “Everything’s perfect Mr. Jackson,” she agreed.  Some of their friends had been surprised when she’d taken his last name - many of them assuming she was too independent for that - but she had wanted to.  She had somewhat repaired her relationship with her father and stepmother over the years, but Percy was her family, and his mother was more like a mom to her then Athena ever was. She was proud to be Mrs. Jackson, and didn’t regret leaving the name Chase behind for a moment.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me around?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him once more, before grabbing his hand instead and pulling him around happily.  He’d seen it several times throughout the renovation process of course, but she’d made him stay away when they’d been doing anything potentially dangerous, so hadn’t seen it in several weeks.  She knew he didn’t mind, as he trusted her, but it made her that much more excited for him to see it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed out little details as she went, watching his face carefully.  She loved seeing him like this, happy and open.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing Annabeth,” he told her as they left what was to be their master bedroom, a wide smile on his face. She’d made sure that the place would have tons of natural light with skylights and windows so it was open and airy.  She also loved seeing his face in the sunlight. It brought out his freckles, and made him look absolutely adorable in her humble opinion.  She was an expert on when he looked best after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you want for our bedroom?” she asked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side. “Well,” he drawled, “that tub is the best thing I’ve seen all day, but other than that nothing I can think of I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked, knowing he’d love that particular fixture. She loved the aesthetic elements of their home, but he was more practical.  The tub had been one of the first things she’d bought, happily splurging on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped her, kissing her gently.  “This house is perfect Annabeth,” he told her honestly. “I can imagine us here no problem.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, relieved. She’d known he would love it, but it was still nice to get confirmation.  “One more room,” she managed to whisper, opening a door across from theirs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was small, and she knew that one day it would likely be an office as the kids bedrooms were a floor up from theirs, but for now… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in the doorway, sea green eyes wide.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d taken a bit of a risk with this, she knew.  They’d originally planned on designing the nursery together after all, but she hadn’t been able to help herself. They’d browsed some shops and looked online (Pinterest was addictive, she had to say) for nursery ideas, and she’d taken note of his favourite items and ideas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s small,” she said nervously, “and we can change anything you want, but I wanted to surprise you with this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked into the centre of the small room, spinning in a circle. She watched as he took everything in, from the delicate rattan cot, the soft carpet covering the hardwood, the comfortable looking rocking chair, the neutral decorations on the walls, and the toys placed carefully around the room.  She took in every minute change in his expression, and the second his eyes filled with tears she grabbed him, holding him tightly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have so many sleepless nights in this room,” he laughed, sniffing back tears.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be in our room first, but yeah. You’re right.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She led him over to the chair, pushing him down gently. He went without protest, and pulled her into his lap.  She went willingly, though she knew there’d be a time soon that she wouldn’t be able to sit there.  She cuddled against him, idly playing with his hair.  It was getting long, nearly past his collarbone, and would need to be cut soon. She liked it long, but it started to irritate him at a certain point.  Just below his chin was perfect.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped a tear from his cheek with a soft smile, feeling a bit emotional herself.  She still couldn’t believe they’d made it this far, and being in this room, the nursery for their coming child, was more than a dream come true.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should start thinking about names,” she said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his head back against the chair, the new position making the light hit his face, highlighting the dark shadows under his eyes.  The first trimester was killing him, she knew. He felt horribly sick pretty much all the time, and couldn’t get enough sleep.  His sense of smell was off (she’d stopped wearing anything scent except for deodorant at this point to avoid making things worse), his chest hurt, he was still cramping on and off, was lightheaded more often than not, his moods were an absolute mess, and he’d been having bizarre dreams nearly every night.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to name them after anyone,” he said immediately.  “I don’t want them saddled with the memory of someone else.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled slightly, nodding. They had known far too many people who had died, it would be unfair to favour one over another.  “And nothing that starts with a J,” she added in a light tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, as she’d known he would. “No, let’s avoid that.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s grab a book on our way home,” she said.  She wanted to feel actual paper under her hands, even though she knew they’d likely use websites as well.  “This is almost more responsibility than having a kid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy burst out laughing “What, naming them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, sitting up in his lap to grin down at him. “There are a lot of terrible names,” she said in mock seriousness.  “We can’t fuck this up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned.  “We won’t,” he promised.  “I don’t want to pick the name for sure for sure until they’re born though,” he added.  “We’ll just be disappointed if we find the perfect name and they come out not suiting it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded in agreement, though honestly, she’d agree to anything at this point.  If Percy wanted options they’d have options.  She was sure between the two of them they could come up with some names they liked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re not telling anyone else our picks,” she added suddenly. “We don’t want to start arguments.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy snorted, knowing their friends would be opinionated to say the least.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went to get up, wanting to show him a few more things around the nursery, but he stopped her with an arm around her waist.  “Babe?” She looked at him, confusion melting away when she saw his expression.  She was pretty sure she’d seen him cry more since getting pregnant then in the entire time they’d known each other.  It didn’t stop it from hurting something deep inside her every time.  “Oh Percy,” she sighed, hugging him tightly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a single sob against her neck, before taking a shuddering breath. “Sorry!” he said, “I’m being stupid. It’s just…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back, taking his face in hers. He was flushed, face wet from tears, but still looked incredible to her. He was one of those assholes that looked good crying, while she just looked gross.  “It’s not stupid,” she promised.  Even if he didn’t have tons of hormones flooding his system it wouldn’t be stupid. She’d started crying while setting up the cot one afternoon, startling the nymph painting nearby.  “It’s…” she trailed off.  “It’s everything we ever dreamed of, coming true all at once,” she finally said.  She rested their foreheads together. “We’re married, moving into a perfect home, have stable jobs that we enjoy, and are having a baby Percy.”  She smiled, feeling her own eyes well with tears even as more fell down Percy’s cheeks. She kissed them away, lips lingering on his cheekbones.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come one,” she said kindly. “I have some more things to show you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, PLEASE let me know what you think, and if you have any prompts/ideas/things you want to see please let me knew and I'll try my best to include them :) </p>
<p>Hope you're all doing well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kept spelling Poseidon wrong for some reason? I think I caught all the mistakes, but please let me know if I missed anything!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Wednesday December 19th, 2018</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper tilted her head to the side when she saw the webpage on her best friends phone, thoughts of surprising her vanishing.  She’d just flown into New York from Malibu, and she and Annabeth had decided to meet up for coffee so they could catch up in person before Piper went to visit camp for Christmas… not that the Greeks celebrated Christmas, but still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But apparently Annabeth had exciting news for her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you looking up baby names?” she asked, plopping onto the chair in front of her friend.  “Please tell me you haven’t decided to write a book or something, you’re terrible with literature. And English.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth eyed her briefly, a faint smile on her face.  “Take a guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper eyed Annabeth for a moment.  “You’d look much grumpier if you were pregnant,” she mused with a smirk, knowing her friend’s thoughts on the matter.  Piper didn’t necessarily blame her, even though she herself wanted kids in the far </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> future. She felt a grin growing on her face. “Percy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth’s small smile grew into a massive grin, lighting up her entire face.  “He’s six weeks along,” she confirmed, before a small frown crossed her face. “Which is like 8 weeks in a beta woman’s pregnancy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper pursued the menu for a moment, debating between a sandwich or a wrap, before looking up in confusion. “Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth sighed. “Doctors would track a pregnancy for us,” she gestured between them with her spoon, “from the last period. Not when we ovulate for some reason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper made a face. “The hell do they do it that way for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth snorted. “No idea, but because we know basically </span>
  <em>
    <span>the day</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy got pregnant, that’s not necessary, so for omega’s doctors track from their heat. He’s six weeks along, which is eight weeks in a beta pregnancy. That wouldn't really matter, but half the articles I find don’t even mention omegas,” she said grumpily. “So I keep having to remind myself about the difference. It’s stupidly biased to beta women.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper sipped her coffee, deciding to change the subject before Annabeth got too annoyed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s he doing?” she asked instead.  Annabeth didn’t look worried, and she knew if something was wrong she’d never leave Percy’s side. But Piper also knew pregnancy came with some uncomfortable symptoms.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s visiting his dad in Atlantis, then will be going with him to Solstice on Olympus,” Annabeth replied, looking a bit sad for a moment. She sighed.  “He’s doing pretty well overall, but I’ve never seen him this tired, even after the wars, and he’s been pretty sick for the past month or so. I think he’s actually lost weight rather than started to gain any.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper reached out and took her hand.  “He’ll be alright,” she soothed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled slightly. “I know,” she assured her. “But I hate watching him suffer, especially when there’s nothing I can do about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just being there for him helps,” Piper pointed out.  She was sure Annabeth was aware of that, but sometimes hearing it from someone else helped.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded her thanks.  “How are things with you and Jason?” she asked, an expression of pity crossing her face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper blew out harshly through her nose.  “I think we’re done for good this time,” she admitted wryly.  “I still love him, and I know he loves me, but more like friends. We have fun together, but I can’t see myself doing this with him,” she continued, gesturing to Annabeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman raised a teasing eyebrow. “Going for brunch?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper rolled her eyes, amused despite herself. “No, having a baby, getting married, the whole shebang.” She shrugged.  She and Jason had argued about it often enough, and had said some pretty vicious things to one another in the process.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth leaned back, sipping her coffee.  A brief expression of pleasure crossed her face.  “Sorry,” she said, “the smell of coffee makes Percy almost violently ill right now, so I’m savouring this.” She took another sip.  “Look Piper,” she said firmly. “If you feel like you need to call it quits permanently then do it.  I get that you’ve been through a ton with him, but you’ve also been through a ton with me, with Leo, with Percy, hell even with Drew. Having a history doesn’t mean you have to stay together forever. It’s just not realistic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper sat back, mouth twisted in displeasure. So many couples had stayed together and seemed so happy that it made her feel like she had somehow failed with Jason.  Will and Nico were likely to be the next ones married (there was a bet going around - she had $50 riding on it), Hazel and Frank had ended things for awhile due to Hazel’s age but were now back together and stronger than ever, and even Tyson and Ella were still together.  She had Jason had broken up and gotten back together four times now, and every time she thought they would be okay.  This last time somehow felt more final though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She guessed some people just weren’t meant to be together long term. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled sadly at her. “Piper, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper sighed.  “I guess, it’s just awkward seeing each other when we’re not together.  He’s coming to the Christmas party at your new place, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, but didn’t look particularly sorry.  Piper was glad.  Jason was friends with Annabeth and Percy both, and she didn’t want to come between them because they’d ended their relationship for good.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look on the bright side though,” Annabeth said, finishing her coffee and smiling at the waitress who came by with a refill on her glorious drink.  “With Percy pregnant, no one will be paying any attention to you and Jason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper snorted inelegantly, sipping at her own drink.  “Does Jason know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth shook her head, blond curls flying. It was shorter than Piper had ever seen it, barely brushing against her shoulders. It suited her. “We want to tell as many people we can in person,” she said. “It’s more fun to see their reaction that way. And I want your help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper eyed her best friend suspiciously.  “With?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Jason and Frank don’t just blurt it out when they smell it on him, we want some way to surprise everyone at the party,” Annabeth explained.  Though she had a point, the two alpha’s could easily give them away.  “It’s super cheesy, but we think it’ll be fun. And the pictures should be hilarious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper grinned. “Cheesy sounds perfect,” she agreed.  And brainstorming something like this would help take her mind off of Jason.  “Where should we start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Wednesday December 19th 2018</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy knew he was going to miss Annabeth, but truth be told he was more than happy to get away from the hustle and bustle of New York.  He’d missed his father’s realm and its people, and in between work and feeling too sick to function he hadn’t made enough time to see them.  Annabeth had to work on a project and likely wouldn’t be around much before Solstice, and he didn’t have any pressing work to do.  No new campers had been found recently, and the ones who were at camp were happy and healthy. Even little Ava was loving life at Camp Half Blood, though Percy knew she missed her mortal father dearly. She’d been claimed by Iris quickly in the end. It turned out the goddess had been kept busy running messages, and simply hadn’t known her young daughter had come to camp. She’d rectified the mistake quickly once she’d realised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also knew from his father that Amphitrite in particular was insistent that he visit.  Apparently she’d been nearly unbearable. It almost made the god long for solstice for once, just to have the excuse to get away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy braced himself at the sound of Tyson’s voice, anticipating the massive bear hug. The cyclops had gotten better in recent years and hadn’t cracked a rib in a while, but Percy knew better then to let his guard down. But apparently someone had spoken to Tyson, and when his massive arms went around Percy they were shockingly gentle.  Percy was pretty sure his own grip was stronger.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey big guy,” he said into Tyson’s shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyron let out a gleeful sound, releasing him. “Daddy tells me that you have a baby in your belly!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed, deciding not to get into the whole ‘it’s not a baby yet’ discussion with him. That would just be too much for the big guy to handle.  He nodded instead.  “I do,” was all he said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyson, with infinite gentleness, lay a huge palm on Percy’s stomach.  “You will be a good daddy,” he said confidently.  Percy blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry already.  It was just his luck that his mood swings seemed to make him cry at the drop of a hat. He’d been worried he’d get angry easily or something like that, but no.  He just cried </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the damn time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The amount of times Annabeth had had to calm him down lately for the most ridiculous things…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, suffice to say it would be embarrassing if he could feel embarrassment around her.  Instead it was somewhat funny.  When he wasn’t crying that is.  He didn’t know how she had managed to keep a straight face. He’d had times when the part of his brain that wasn’t hysterical had wanted to smack himself. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> cried over spilt milk the other day.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father’s hand came down onto his shoulder, leading him through the palace and out of Tyson’s hold. The cyclops waved, leaving to return to his work in the forges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are up to it,” Poseidon said, “there is to be a feast tonight. But do not feel pressured to attend. I am well aware that you have been unwell, and you will need to be rested for Solstice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned. He adored parties and feasts in Atlantis. No one expected anything from him here, not like at Olympus or at Camp. He was free to simply watch people and enjoy himself, and loved every moment of it. Also, the food was delectable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come,” Percy said immediately. “But I make no promises on how long I’ll last,” he warned. He had known that the first trimester would zap his energy, but he did feel like it was getting ridiculous. He barely made it through the day without dozing off, and would still be in bed by nine at the latest most nights only to wake up still absolutely exhausted the next morning. And usually nauseous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do whatever you need to do,” a new voice said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smirked, bowing low.  “My Lady Amphitrite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stepmother ignored his bow, pulling him up into a tight hug.  When he’d first come to Atlantis he’d been a bit put out by how much taller than him everyone was, but by now he was used to it.  Even the smallest merperson tended to tower over him, and that wasn’t counting the ichthyocentaurs and the terrifying yet shockingly friendly shark people.  He’d also been fully prepared for his father’s wife to hate him, as a permanent reminder of his husband’s infidelity. But while the goddess hadn’t particularly liked him at first they had reached an understanding, and eventually a true friendship. At this point he would could her as something of a second mother, similar to how he saw Paul as a second father.  Triton, similarly, was close to him now, and Percy took great pleasure in being the typical annoying younger sibling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so pleased when your father told me the news!” she smiled, pulling back to cup his cheeks.  “You’re looking ill though little one,” she added, brow furrowed in worry. “You should rest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy just laughed.  She was right.  He’d gone to bed early the night before,  but had woken shortly past five to spend about an hour in the bathroom getting sick, dozing occasionally against the wall while Annabeth tried to comfort him and make the awful nausea go away. At this point he’d spent more time in the master bathroom of their newly renovated home then any other room, having moved in during what felt like the peak of his ‘morning’ sickness.  Annabeth had designed the room beautifully, as he’d known she would, but he was getting really annoyed at how much time he was spending in there.  Marble, while aesthetically pleasing, wasn’t particularly comfortable.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll rest before the feast,” he acquiesced, knowing she would not leave him alone until he did so.  His mortal friends and family (other then Annabeth) tended to leave him be with only minimal fussing, knowing there was only so much that they could do and that Percy wasn’t going to be stupid about this, but the immortals… Well. They already had a tendency to treat him like he was made of glass, this was only going to make it 100 times worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton was going to be insufferable.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Triton?” he demanded, allowing his stepmother to pull him into the palace with an arm around his shoulders, leaving his father behind to watch them indulgently, a soppy look on his bearded face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted elegantly.  “He’s been avoiding me even since I broached the subject of him finding a spouse,” she told him.  “He’s likely on the training grounds. He’s been off on patrol for several weeks, but returned last night so he could see you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy blushed, touched.  He’d have to go see his brother before the feast, if he managed to wake up on time.  Amphitrite just laughed at him, leading him to his rooms.  Several servants and nobles greeted him as they passed, calling out their own congratulations. He smiled at them bashfully and called out his own greetings, a large part of him still unable to believe that he was so widely loved and accepted by his father’s people. He’d expected them to despise him, as he was a bastard and just a demigod, but they’d surprised him, and at times he felt more comfortable under the sea then he did above it. He really hoped his child would inherit his ability to breath underwater. He would love to show them this world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite led him straight to the bed, pushing him gently down before fussing over the covers. The first time he’d come to Atlantis he’d found it a little odd that he had a normal bed with covers underwater, but it worked, and Percy had learned not to ask too many questions about how things functioned in his father’s realm. It just made his head hurt.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed some hair off of his forehead.  “You’re looking pale Perseus,” she said with a frown. “Human pregnancies can be so difficult - are you sure you are alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded, knowing she was just itching to fetch a healer. But he was truly fine. “I’m just tired, and feel a little sick,” he told her honestly.  He wasn’t even dizzy, much to his relief.  He knew better than to lie to the Queen of Atlantis.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t look pleased, but nevertheless straightened to her full height, hovering near his bed in the clear water.  “Call for a servant if you feel unwell,” she ordered. “And I shall send Triton to fetch you when it is time for us to make an appearance at the feast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Amphitrite,” he said with a smile, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep.  She may have said something in reply, but if so he didn’t hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke some time later it was to the light of Apollo leaving his airy (watery? open? spacious?) room, and Triton sharpening his trident on the chair beside his bed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been here long?” he asked, stretching without a shred of embarrassment.  The first time he’d been drunk (first and only time - he was quite happy being the designated sober person thank you very much) had been around his half brother.  Embarrassment was a thing of the past after that. He still got random flashbacks that made him cringe.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Long enough,” his brother said. He waved a hand and the trident and other miscellaneous tools vanished. “I’m avoiding mother, and she wouldn’t think of disturbing her fragile mortal stepson, especially when you’re in such delicate condition.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy rolled his eyes.  Triton was well aware of his strengths, but Amphitrite (now that she liked him) tended to treat him as someone to be cared for.  Percy didn’t mind, not really, but it did tend to get a little tedious.  “Is she still harping on you to get married?” he asked curiously, pushing himself to a sitting position, pleased to find he felt shockingly good with barely any nausea to speak of for a change. It must be from being underwater. He was still absolutely exhausted, but he was getting used to that, and knew it would likely fade once he hit the second trimester thank the gods.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton grimaced.  “She will forget soon enough and leave me be for a century or two. But in the meantime…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned. “You’re going to use me as a distraction.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton just smirked, pulling him out of the comfortable bed and propelling him to an antechamber where several servants were waiting, armed with clothing and other things Percy didn’t want to know about. He sighed, knowing better than to argue, and allowed them to coo at him and dress him ‘befitting his station as the son of Poseidon’. He’d argued (loudly) when he’d first come to his father’s realm about being dressed in the fancy clothing and bizarre jewelry, but at this point it was too much effort.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He settled for giving Triton a pleading look, but the god only laughed at him.  “If I have to dress like this,” he said, gesturing to the cuffs adorning his bare arms, “so do you Perseus.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy scowled. Triton, as a merman, was wearing basically nothing save for some rather masculine adornments on his arms, as well as a crown of sorts.  Percy, on the other hand, was being stuffed into what were basically dark blue leggings (which he would never admit, not to a soul, were some of the most comfortable things he’d ever worn) and some sort of overly fancy tunic in a pale blue with intricate embroidery with what he thought where actual pearls and sapphires.  He at least could avoid the extra jewelry, though still made a face when Triton put a circlet made of shells and precious stones on his head as the servants left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop pouting, you look like you’re about five.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy just rolled his eyes. “I’m not a prince,” he protested, standing very still when a wave of lightheadedness overtook him.  The water helped a lot, but he really would like to avoid fainting in front of the elder son of Poseidon. He’d never hear the end of it if he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my son,” a new voice said.  “Ergo, you are a prince.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton bowed his head formally. “Father,” he said in a long suffering tone. “This uncouth human does not approve of his crown.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy wheeled on his brother, intent on yelling good naturally at him, when his vision abruptly tunneled and black spots swam in front of his eyes.  He swallowed down the sudden all encompassing nausea, collapsing against the person suddenly beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” he whispered, recognising the arms holding him.  “I need…” he clamped his mouth shut, closing his eyes tightly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father thankfully understood what he was asking for, and sat him down on the chaise in the dressing room, stroking long hair from his face as Percy fought against the horrible sick feeling. Someone else shoved a basin beside him just in time for Percy to vomit up his last meal.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears sprung to his eyes from the force of it, and he could only dimly hear voices talking soothingly to him. After several long minutes he leaned back against his father, eyes still closed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finished?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck I hope so,” he whined. He knew he felt terrible for a good reason, and that it was a part of pregnancy, but he was sick of feeling gross all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t even scold you for your language this time little one.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy managed to open his eyes, looking up at the beautiful goddess sitting beside him.  “Hey mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphirite smiled, as she always did when he called her ‘mom’ or something similar, but it faded quickly. “You should be back in bed,” she told him. On his other side his father remained silent, choosing instead to regard him with a serious expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton, much to Percy’s surprise, spoke up in his defence. “Mother,” he said gently, “he cannot simply stay in bed for the entirety of his visit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen of the Sea turned to glare at her son. “Did you miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she demanded with a withering glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom,” Percy said, calling her attention to him.  Back when he’d been seventeen they’d grown close during a visit to his father’s palace, and eventually she had invited him to call her mother, which (after talking to his own mom, because seriously, he could never replace her or want to) had evolved into ‘mom’. He’d always found ‘mother’ to be awkwardly formal anyway. “I’m alright - promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fixed his hair for him, pushing the chin length waves away from his face. “You are not well little one,” she said gently, a worried furrow between her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amphitrite,” his father said, having spent most of the conversation studying Percy intently.  “He will be fine to attend for a short while.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy threw him a thankful look. Poseidon just winked before continuing. “I trust that Percy will alert one of us if he needs to leave the feast, and none of our people will be offended if he leaves after only being there for a short amount of time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton snorted. “Indeed,” he said dryly. “They’ve been essentially celebrating since father announced the news,” he said as an aside to Percy. “They’ll simply be pleased to see you. And take it as an excuse to drink more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy felt himself flush bright red. Even after all these years he couldn’t understand why his father’s people seemed to love him so much, but he’d stopped protesting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Fane be there?” he asked instead. He’d missed the somewhat grumpy Lord, who’d promised to show him how to fight with an ax the last time they’d spoken. Percy doubted Fane would teach him now, not considering how protective immortals seemed to be of humans and pregnancy, but he still was looking forward to catching up with him. The capricious lord always had the best gossip.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton rolled his eyes, hauling him up. “You are literally the only person who gets away with calling him that,” he gripped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy just stuck out his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys,” Amphitrite’s voice warned, stopping Triton from retaliating.  Percy wondered if this was what having siblings would have been like, and realised with a start that he wanted that for his child. He lay a palm on his lower stomach, though he was not even close to showing yet at just six weeks along. It had quickly become a habit, and though he was unsure how he was going to react when he started gaining weight (he hoped not at all, he thought he would be okay with it, but only time would tell) he was extremely excited to see evidence of his and Annabeth’s child growing inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite's glare lessened when she saw where his hand was, though only slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come,” she said imperiously, her own delicate crown set on her long dark hair. “We shall be late if we do not leave now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father closed his eyes, sighing. “Wife,” he said slowly. Percy’s lips twitched in a small smirk and he determinedly did not look at Triton.  “We cannot be late. We have all of us, save Percy, been at the feast already. It has been going on for days now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored him, pulling Percy ahead through the clear water, linking their arms together. “If you want to leave, or feel the slightest bit ill, do not hesitate to return to your rooms,” she told him, patting his hand gently. “No one will judge you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if they do,” Triton added, “Father will just turn them into a krill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That startled a laugh out of Percy, though truthfully, he would not put it past his father, who could be frightfully overprotective. He allowed his stepmother to lead him through the beautiful palace, smiling to the cheerful servants they passed on their way to the large hall reserved for feasting and celebrations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused outside the massive ballroom for a moment, allowing Amphitrite and Triton to precede him, feeling nervous for no particular reason at the sounds of feasting and revelry.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to give his father a small smile. The god put a hand on his shoulder, making Percy lookup.  Poseidon smiled down at him, a rather gentle look on his ancient face.  “They are thrilled,” he said softly. “But know you have been unwell - they will be respectful and understanding if you leave after a short amount of time.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy snorted softly. “I know,” he told his father. “The people here always are. It’s just…” he shrugged.  He honestly didn’t know why he was feeling uncomfortable. He decided to blame the pregnancy hormones, which were playing havoc with his emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon tightened his grip. “You are with child,” he said, a teasing light in his sea green eyes. “You are allowed to be emotional. Just avoid crying in front of Amphitrite - she will fuss to no end.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That startled a laugh out of Percy, helping snap him out of whatever strange funk he’d entered. “Yeah, I can see that,” he agreed.  He’d come to the palace once when he had the tail end of a pretty bad cold and she’d fussed the entire time over a small fever. He could just imagine how she’d react now if he indicated that anything was wrong. She was already on high alert after his bout of vomiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now come my son,” the god said. “It is time to celebrate!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned, allowing himself to be pulled into the massive chamber, intent on enjoying himself and the time with his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Friday December 21st, 2018 - Winter Solstice</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled at the campers enjoying themselves, glad to see them talking to their godly parents with smiles on their faces. Little Ava in particular was looking thrilled, talking to an amused looking Iris while Fleecy looked on indulgently.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved the Winter Solstice on Olympus. She loved seeing her own work in the architecture, loved seeing the minor gods she’d made friends with, and loved the party. But right now she was more excited to see one person in particular.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like she and Percy hadn’t been separated before, many times. They just hadn’t been apart often since the Giant War. They’d gone to the same school for their senior year, roomed together at university in New Rome, and immediately got a place together after they moved back to New York. She’d gone on the occasional work trip, and Percy often stayed the night at camp, especially in the summer when new children tended to arrive and old campers needed the familiar face, but they didn’t tend to be apart for long. They just didn’t feel the need.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they hadn’t been apart since deciding to have a child.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew it was irrational of her - he was going to be with his father or in Poseidon’s Temple in all likelihood- but she couldn't help it. She hated being away from him at the best of times, and it was even worse when he was ill. She’d expected to see him sitting at the foot of his father’s throne while the gods spoke, but Poseidon had been alone, making her gut churn with worry.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned, bowing her head to the god who’d appeared in front of her. Apollo was dressed in fitted trousers and a white linen shirt (the top three buttons artfully undone to show off his sculpted chest) instead of something more casual, blond hair a mess of perfectly tousled curls.  “Lord Apollo,” she said cautiously.  She really didn’t want the god to ask a favour of her, not now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile somehow widened, showing off perfect white teeth.  “Percy’s with my darling sister,” he informed her, a knowing look in his blue eyes.  “Travelling here with Uncle P didn’t agree with him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth grimaced.  Percy had travelled (well, teleported she supposed) with his father before, but never while pregnant.  They should have known he wouldn’t react well.  “Is he -” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apollo cut her off with a wave of his hand. “No harm done, but wow, I did not realise you humans could go so green!” He smirked, apparently taking pity on her.  “Poseidon brought him to the infirmary to rest, and somehow convinced my lovely sister to take a look at him.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth raised an eyebrow, wondering how offended the god would be if she ran off in the middle of the conversation to the infirmary.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apollo just regarded her calmly, seemingly reading her thoughts.  “Come on,” he said, pulling her along.  “Poseidon said we could go in and see him. It’s nice to be so appreciated,” he added, looking sidelong at her.  “Though to be fair, Poseidon’s usually pretty good at remembering that I’m amazing at healing, and Artemis is no slouch herself, at least when it comes to pregnancy and childbirth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth wisely remained silent.  She was sure that Apollo had agreed to help because he either owed Poseidon a favour, or because Poseidon had promised him something. Or perhaps threatened him. Artemis was more likely to help because she wanted to, being the goddess of childbirth and having a genuine soft spot for Percy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apollo yammered on as they walked and Annabeth made sure to nod at appropriate moments, but she could tell by the amused look in the god’s eye that he was onto her.  Luckily, he didn’t seem in the mood to take offence at her not paying complete attention to him, thank the gods.  She’d have to remember to give him, and Artemis, a sacrifice.  Or several.  It was always a wise choice to stay on the twins good side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say,” he grinned as they entered the airy infirmary. It hardly got used, considering the gods didn’t exactly need medical help, but Apollo had insisted on it when she’d rebuilt Olympus. “You did a damn good job with this place.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, startled by his praise, rare as it was.  “Thanks,” she said honestly. She was about to say something else when she spotted her husband and all other thoughts left her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was laying down in a bed near the middle of the room, the bottom few buttons of his blue shirt undone to expose his abdomen . He’d tied his hair back, but several dark strands had slipped free, framing his handsome face.  He still looked completely exhausted to her knowing eye, but seemed to be in a good enough mood.  Artemis sat beside him on the bed, a faintly glowing hand held over his lower stomach.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lady,” Annabeth said, bowing her head when she got closer. Apollo just threw himself onto the foot of the bed, knocking into his twin.  The goddess glared at him in disapproval, somehow making it look imposing despite looking like she was all but 12.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth,” Artemis said in reply, giving her a very slight smile before returning her attention to Percy. Annabeth reached over to grasp his hand, not wanting to kiss in front of the gods.  Apollo would no doubt cat call and make some lewd comment, and she didn’t know if Artemis would approve or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I wasn’t there to meet you,” Percy said, a tired smile on his face.  “But Dad was pretty insistent I come here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poseidon does tend to worry,” Artemis spoke up, removing her hand from Percy’s bare abdomen.  “Everything is developing perfectly,” she told them, the small smile still on her young face.  “Though I am sorry to say the sickness will likely not abate for some time.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you something for that,” Apollo butt in, tossing a conjured ball into the air. He glanced over at Artemis, giving her a look Annabeth could not interpret.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis gestured for Percy to sit up, which he did after fixing his top, leaning against the headboard in a tired slump.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small vial suddenly appeared in the sun god’s hand, and he handed it to Annabeth.  She took it curiously, eyeing the amber liquid cautiously.  Apollo gave her a small smirk, before turning his sunny smile on Percy.  Percy just blinked, looking too exhausted to react.  “A drop before getting out of bed should do the trick,” the god explained. “It won’t take the morning sickness away completely, but it should help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis nodded.  “It is one of Apollo’s better remedies,” she admitted, though she did not look particularly pleased to be praising him.  Apollo raised an eyebrow at her.  “If your sickness is particularly strong you will likely still feel unwell, but it will help you keep food down and go about your day more normally.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What my dear twin means,” Apollo butt in with a sardonic look, “is that you’ll be able to go about your day without needing to plan around a bathroom to puke in - at least not as often.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grimaced.  “Yeah, that would be nice.”  He smiled. “Thank you Lord Apollo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth echoed the sentiment, half wanting to kiss the at times immature god.  She hated seeing Percy so ill, and at about 6 weeks along he still had a while to go before hitting his second trimester when the sickness would hopefully taper off somewhat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apollo just stood, stretching languidly.  “Well, I must be off,” he said cheerfully.  “I have a bet to win with Hermes.” He leaned over, ruffling Percy’s hair, before clasping Annabeth on the shoulder with another smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truthfully Percy,” Artemis said, ignoring her departing twin. “Despite you being rather ill, the child is in perfect health.  You, ideally, would be gaining more weight. The child will take what it needs from you, regardless of what that does to your health.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grimaced, exchanging a quick look with Annabeth.  They’d both worried about his weight loss, minor thought it was, but he wouldn’t keep enough down to gain anything. Hopefully that would change with Apollo’s medicine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he eats more,” Annabeth promised.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis smiled up at her, ancient eyes kind, before turning back to Percy.  “Rest,” she ordered.  “Many forget that I am a goddess of midwifery and childbirth,” she mused, sounding amused.  “It is good to see a child brought into this world by parents who will love it dearly.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth watched as Percy’s eyes filled with tears and threw caution to the wind, sitting next to him on the plush bed and kissing him on the cheek.  The goddess raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it. “Have you told Thalia yet?” she asked instead, standing gracefully.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook his head.  “I wanted to tell her in person,” he admitted.  Annabeth kissed his cheek again.  They both wanted to be able to tell their friends, their family, in person, but that would be difficult considering Thalia’s position as Artemis’ lieutenant.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis just smiled knowingly, head tilted to the side.  “I will make excuses for you with the others if Apollo has not already done so,” she told them instead of remarking more on the daughter of Zeus. “I would like you to rest some more before rejoining the celebrations.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He will,” Annabeth promised.  If a goddess of childbirth and midwifery was ordering Percy to rest, he would damn well rest even if she had to tie him down.  She doubted it would come to that however. Percy may downplay injuries and illnesses, but he had been remarkably open about the woes of pregnancy. He knew better than to hide anything, not with this.  There was being strong, and then there was being foolish. And while many underestimated Percy, he was anything but foolish.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will my lady,” he promised.  “Thank you again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is my pleasure,” the goddess said, sounding as though she was speaking honestly. She smiled one last time, before leaving the infirmary on silent feet.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth clambered more onto the bed the moment the double doors shut.  “Move over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy obliged, putting an arm around her shoulders to tuck her against his warm side.  “I missed you,” he told her, kissing her gently.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled against his mouth. “I missed you too,” she said instantly, laughing slightly.  “We’ve turned into one of those ridiculously codependent couples.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted. “We’ve been a ridiculously codependent couple since before we started dating,” he said wryly.  She just shrugged, knowing he was correct.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, alright? I’ll stay with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you need to go see you mom?” he asked, even as he laced their fingers together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve spoken to her already,” she responded.  And it wasn’t as though Athena was particularly interested in speaking to Percy despite having a grandchild on the way.  “Will your father be looking for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll know to come here if he is,” Percy replied with a yawn.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him again, resting one hand on his lower stomach.  She tilted her head to the side, pushing his shirt up.  It was barely noticeable, but she thought there was the very beginning of a bump. “I think you’re starting to show,” she told him, feeling herself tear up at the visible proof of their growing child.  Gods, she’d cried more in the past eight weeks then she had in years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, one calloused hand moving to cover hers.  “I’m also not exercising as much, so that’s probably a factor.”  He was still working out, knowing being healthy and having a strong core would only help for pregnancy and eventual labour, but had been so ill he hadn’t been able to do much compared to what he normally did.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” she agreed.  He was losing some definition already, but neither of them cared. “But babe,” she continued, moving her hand slightly over his stomach.  “There’s definitely a little bump.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a face, as though a new thought had occurred to him.  “Think I can convince someone else to shop for me?” he asked.  “I didn't think about that aspect of being the one to be pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted.  Neither of them particularly enjoyed shopping, but she thought she’d like picking out clothes for him under these circumstances.  “I’ll do it,” she promised, kissing him on the cheek.  He smiled at her in thanks, before yawning.  “Sleep,” she ordered.  “Artemis’s orders after all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed slightly, eyes already half closed.  She settled herself more comfortable beside him, hand still on his lower abdomen as he dozed off.  She’d never really believed she’d have this - a husband she loved dearly, a child on the way, the home of her dreams - yet here she was.  And she wasn’t going to miss a single second of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is their Christmas/housewarming party with the rest of the seven + some others, so please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. And considering the state of the world right now, we could all use some Christmas in July. I'd much rather that then Kanye running for president??? To my American readers... are you guys okay??? </p>
<p>Anyway, please let me know what you thought, if you'd have anything you'd like to see, suggestions, etc..!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit of porn in this one, but hey, you’re reading an A/B/O fic when they’re both married and very consenting. It was bound to happen.  </p>
<p>And I'm SO SORRY this took so long. I was about 20 pages in... then The Old Guard came out and I've been obsessed ever since haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>December 27th 2018</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down!” Piper ordered Percy, seeing him start to get up.  “We don’t need any help. You’ll just mess things up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy rolled his eyes, but obliged.  “I am literally the neatest person here,” he pointed out dryly, and truthfully.  Piper and Annabeth were naturally rather messy people, while Percy liked things in order.  She’d been surprised to realise he was a bit of a neat freak, as he didn’t come across as one (at all), but Annabeth had stopped her the one time she’d tried to tease Percy about it.  Piper hadn’t brought it up again.(1)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” she said with a laugh.  “But Annabeth will kill me if you tire yourself out before the others get here, and I’m more scared of her then I am of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed. “I get that,” he agreed.  “My wife is terrifying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper rolled her eyes, but agreed.  Annabeth was more frightening than any other demigod she knew, and that included Percy, Jason, and Nico. The children of the Big Three paled in comparison to Annabeth, mainly because they all knew not to cross her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feeling better?” she asked instead. Annabeth had told her about how sick he’d been, and while he looked fine to Piper (perhaps a bit tired?) Percy also had a tendency to downplay illness and injury to anyone but Annabeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, a rueful smile on his face. “Apollo gave me something after I almost puked on him at solstice,” he explained. “It’s helped a lot. I’m still pretty tired, and nauseous more often than not, but I don’t spend hours in the bathroom throwing up anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper smiled at him, dropping what she was doing to sit beside him.  There wasn’t much to do to get ready anymore. They were ordering takeout so there was no cooking to do, and everyone was bringing a snack of some sort. Piper had thrown up some decorations, but considering they were all either Greek or Roman, they were hardly celebrating Christmas, and the Roman festival of Saturnalia had already passed. Piper was sure Annabeth and Percy were just throwing the party to show off their new house and tell everyone about the baby in person.  Not that she could blame them. The house was stunning, as she’d expected given Annabeth had designed it (honestly, it looked like something out of a magazine) and the others would be over the moon about the baby.  No one else in their friend group was even close to having children, so this child would be completely spoiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put his head on his shoulder.  “Will you be okay for the party?” she asked, concerned.  If Percy was admitting he wasn’t feeling well, Piper knew it was bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.  “It’s not like I need to play the perfect host for you guys,” he pointed out logically. “I’ll just go to bed and let everyone else keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper snorted.  Annabeth would tuck him in herself if she thought he needed it, and the rest of them would help.  “Have you told Frank yet? Or Jason?” She hesitated when saying her ex-boyfriend’s name, but Percy was kind enough not to call her out on it.  He could be tactful when he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, not yet,” he said immediately.  “They should be here soon though,” he added.  “They were flying here together from New Rome, and their flight landed a little while ago.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.  She may be a bit uncomfortable at the thought of seeing Jason, but she would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, that didn’t leave them much time to get from the airport to Percy and Annabeth’s new place.  They could be awhile yet, especially if they’d checked bags.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone else know?” she asked instead.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded.  “Will and Nico do,” he yawned.  “And Chiron, but that’s it. Well,” he added.  “Mr. D and Dad too.”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She poked him in the stomach.  He was showing a little, but not much, and his sweater disguised it. Unless he wore something tight it was easy to think he’d just eaten a large meal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go have a nap,” she ordered.  “Annabeth can wake you up when she gets back. But you have dark circles the size of New York under your eyes. You need to rest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, but stood slowly, clearly being careful to avoid bouts of lightheadedness. She watched him leave carefully, knowing she was being stupidly overprotective but was unable to help herself. He and Annabeth had been through so much. They deserved this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cleaned up the detritus from decorating, before playing on her phone for a while, debating on exploring the house some more - she knew Annabeth and Percy wouldn’t mind her poking around - when there was a knock on the door and then Frank yelled up a greeting, Jason’s voice floating through the house soon afterwards.  Piper swore internally, half wanting to go and wake Percy to deal with them (with Jason) but also knowing she couldn’t. She’d seen how exhausted he was (honestly, the dark circles under his eyes were more impressive than Nico’s had ever been) and Annabeth would likely throw her into Tartarus if she woke him up just because she found it awkward to be around Jason.  At least Frank was here.  He’d gained more and more confidence through the years, and would easily serve as a buffer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, she didn’t know if the two alphas would be able to smell that Percy was pregnant just from being in the house or not. If they could it would certainly take attention away from her and Jason.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” she called, tossing her phone on the sofa before darling to the foyer, not wanting them to shout again and rouse Percy. He was a light sleeper normally, but Annabeth said he slept far more deeply now, given the circumstances.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank grinned down at her from where he was hanging up his coat, looking pleased to see her. Jason froze for a brief moment, before giving her a welcoming if slightly sad smile. They’d had a good run, but both knew they weren’t meant to be at this point. She’d never regret the time she’d spent with him, but that part of her life was in the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Piper!” Frank said, opening his arms for a hug. She darted into his arms easily, resting her head on his chest.  He hugged her back tightly. Jason stepped through into the house as Frank let her go, looking around the beautiful space with an impressed look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Less blue than I’d expected,” he quipped with a slight smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper rolled her eyes.  “There’s blue,” she protested. “But Annabeth and her interior designer made sure it doesn’t look like it got puked on by blue or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank snorted, an arm still around her shoulders.  “It’s weird,” he said, looking pensive. “I mean, I knew Percy and Annabeth would be the first to get a place together, but a house just seems so… adult.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper nodded, agreement with the sentiment.  They were 24 now (well, Percy and Annabeth were 25 then Hazel, Nico, and Will were all younger), but she usually felt much younger. She wondered if all adults felt like that.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She led them through to the kitchen as they caught her up on what they’d been doing.  “Something to drink?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nodded. “If you can work their coffee maker,” he teased, hopping up to sit on the island. It was solid marble, and looked amazing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee, please,” Frank begged. “I hate flying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much as I do,” a new voice said in amusement.  “When did you guys get here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piper whirled around to glare at Percy, who still looked half asleep, long hair falling messily out of his ponytail. He’d taken off his sweater at some point and changed into a long sleeved blue top that showed the slight hint of belly.  She bit her lip at the sight, beyond happy for her friends.  She also couldn’t wait to bet on how long it took people to notice.  She could leave with quite a bit of money if she was smart about this.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes ago,” Jason responded slowly, head tilted to the side.  “And Father wouldn’t kill you for flying anymore. Probably.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank, likewise, was giving Percy an appraising look, before his eyes widened and he whooped with joy, crossing the room in two steps to pull Percy into a massive hug.  Percy grinned, his feet briefly leaving the floor. Piper knew he, Frank, and Hazel, had a particularly close bond after their quest to Alaska, and didn’t get to see each other often enough.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit!” Jason suddenly said, voice awash in surprise.  He slid off the island as Frank released Percy, putting one of his massive hands on the omega’s stomach.  Percy just smiled, not uncomfortable with the touch at all.  Piper knew there’d been some initial awkwardness at first between the three of them, but that was long since gone. Jason and Frank had never met an omega before Percy (there were a couple in New Rome, but they’d not managed to meet before everything), and Percy had been defensive over his secondary gender, not wanting anyone to think less of him for something that he couldn’t control.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded, yawning again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Piper scolded, exasperated. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy waved her off, coming over to give Jason a quick hug instead before Piper finally forced him to sit on a stool at the large island.  Annabeth had told her that he got lightheaded easily, and she didn’t want to risk him passing out. Mainly because she didn’t want to have to tell Annabeth that her pregnant husband had passed out under her watch.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How far along are you?” Jason asked, getting back onto the counter and accepting his coffee from Piper with a brief look of thanks.  At least, Piper thought, this would distract them from their breakup and the surrounding strangeness.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About two months,” Percy replied immediately, reaching for an ever present sleeve of crackers to nibble on. He looked slightly green, Piper noticed.  She moved to the fridge, grabbing him a glass of ginger ale wordlessly. She knew he had some sort of medicine from Apollo staving off the worst of the symptoms, but he still looked pretty terrible to her.  Jason and Frank had clearly noticed as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank sat beside him on another stool.  “You good for tonight man?” he asked with worry clear on his face, voice gentle and soft.  “You smell a little off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason nodded, brow furrowed.  “It took awhile to place,” he added.  “It’s not like we’ve ever smelled another pregnant omega. But even with that you smell like you’re in distress.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy took a sip of his drink, before putting the glass on a coaster and giving Jason a fond yet slightly exasperated look.  “I feel like shit, yeah,” he admitted. “But I always feel like shit now.  It should get better in a month though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Second trimester?” Piper assumed. She didn’t know much about pregnancy, but she did know that symptoms generally stopped being quite so severe then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded.  “It sucks, but it is what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank made a face, but didn’t protest.  Jason looked equally as unhappy, and Piper was inordinately pleased she couldn’t smell omega pheromones. Not if they made Jason and Frank act like this. She was worried enough.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to wait to tell everyone?” Frank asked instead of making another comment regarding Percy’s health. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.  “We thought of doing some sort of reveal, but then I got this,” he said, gesturing to the small bump, “and we thought it would be funnier if I wear a tight top and just wait to see who notices.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to bet on it,” Piper butt in.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy rolled his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s all coming?” Frank asked instead, though kept eyeing Percy, seemingly sure he was going to collapse at any moment.  Jason was acting in a similar fashion. Piper knew on a surface level why they were acting like this, as did Percy, but she also knew the son of Poseidon wouldn’t stand for this type of behaviour for long. He wasn’t one to allow himself to be fussed over unless the person doing the fussing was Annabeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shrugged, taking another sip of his ginger ale.  “Not too many,” he replied. “Hazel’s flight was delayed so she might be late, Leo and Calypso are somewhere exploring New York so should get here eventually, and Will and Nico are coming after Nico’s class is done.” He glanced at the clock. “So pretty soon. And I think Thalia and Reyna are going to try to come, if Lady Artemis doesn't need them for anything. And maybe some other hunters, but don’t quote me on that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason made a faint noise of panic.  He missed his sister, Piper knew, but he and Frank were rightfully nervous around the Hunters of Artemis. They hated normal men.  Alpha males inspired a whole new level of loathing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank just rolled his eyes.  “As long as they promise not to shoot me,” he grumbled.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy chuckled, yawning once more and leaning his arms on the island tiredly. She exchanged a quick look with Jason. They may not be together anymore, but they could still read one another easily.  They were going to find a way to get Percy to rest some more before everyone else arrived. He clearly needed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank was clearly on the same page, and hauled a surprised Percy to his feet, steadying him easily as he swayed for a moment. “Come on,” he ordered when Percy sent him a questioning look. “Sofa or bed man, it’s your choice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy rolled his eyes, but went without complaint, snagging a couple more crackers as he went.  Piper watched them go with a small smile. She wasn’t anywhere near wanting to have kids herself (if she ever wanted to - that was still up for debate) but she was incredibly happy for her two friends. They would be amazing parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason cleared his throat, not looking at her. It was strange being in the same room alone with him. She hoped one day that would go away. She still cared for him, and him for her, but they just weren’t a good fit romantically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else do we need to do to set up?” he finally asked, putting Percy’s finished cup into the dishwasher.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” she ordered, deciding to push past any awkwardness. If Jason could be relaxed about this, so could she.  “I’ll show you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico opened the door to Percy and Annabeth’s room quietly, calling Percy’s name in a low tone.  He and Will had shown up a bit early as their schools were closer to Percy and Annabeth’s place then home, and Annabeth had asked him to wake her husband when one of her clients had called in a panic about something. Nico hadn’t paid attention to what.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing from the lump on the large bed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat beside the sleeping son of Poseidon, taking in his too pale features and the dark circles under his eyes, thankful anew that pregnancy wasn’t something he and Will would ever have to worry about. “Percy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy blinked awake, eyes bright in the dark room, and groaned faintly. “Time already?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico nodded.  “You’re wearing a tight shirt, right?” he asked. He had money on Thalia being the first to connect the dots if she showed up, and desperately wanted to win. Piper had bet it would be Hazel, and while Nico didn’t want to bet against his sister, he also knew Thalia wouldn’t miss something like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy nodded and yawned again, sitting up in bed.  Nico’s eyes darted down to his midsection, where a small bump was barely visible under his blue cotton top. He tilted his head to the side. “I don’t think I would have noticed,” he mused. He considered himself to be observant, yes, but he also didn’t think his mind would automatically jump to pregnancy. A big meal sure, or maybe Percy being too busy to work out, but not a baby. “Will would though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned, stumbling out of bed. Nico remained seated, watching as his friend tried to push his hair into some semblance of order before walking over to the bathroom to splash his face with water. It was dried instantly without a towel, making Nico momentarily jealous. That would be a useful skill to have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” he asked instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like shit,” Percy admitted wryly, “but better than last month.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico grimaced.  That wasn’t saying very much.  “Who was the estate agent you used for your apartment?” he asked instead, changing the subject.  Their old place had been beautiful, and his and Will’s lease was almost up.  They’d debated on renewing it, but it was just too far from the hospital Will wanted to do his residency at. And he would get whatever residency he wanted - he was just that brilliant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…” Percy made a face, stopping in the middle of the room with a hand on his bump.  “I think her name was Shannon? I’ll double check.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico rolled his eyes, standing as well.  “If you keep your hand there everyone will figure it out instantly,” he scolded easily.  Percy smiled sheepishly, but dropped his hand to his side, leading the way out of the bedroom and towards the sound of cheerful voices. From the sound of it Hazel was here, as well as Leo.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you and Will just come live here for a little while?” Percy suddenly asked, eyes bright as he spun towards Nico.  Nico reached out a hand to steady him as he swayed slightly, but Percy paid him no mind.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you pass everyone will fuss over you forever,” he pointed out dryly, focusing on the more important matter, which was his friend being an idiot as per usual.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shrugged him off, but didn’t argue.  “Seriously though, we’re close to your school and the hospital here,” he said, holding up a hand to tick off points on his long fingers. “You’re about to go for your PhD so don’t want to be house hunting, and Will’s in med school and then in residency. You’ve got enough on your plate. And it’s not like we don’t have the room.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico opened his mouth, before closing it again once he realised Percy was being serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And,” Percy added with a grin as they walked into the main room.  “You can make me more crepes! Annabeth burns them all, and I still can’t even look at eggs without wanting to puke.”  He waggled his eyebrows, before darting off to Annabeth’s side, leaving Nico to stare after him in bemused shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico managed a small smile for his boyfriend, who was watching Percy carefully instead of looking at him. Nico wasn’t offended. Will was a healer, and had been worried for the son of Poseidon even though his sister was Percy’s doctor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy just suggested we move in with them when our lease is up,” he informed the son of Apollo.  Will laughed out loud, running a hand through his curly blond hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth just suggested the same thing to me,” he informed Nico. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico blinked. He hadn’t thought Percy’s suggestion had been premeditated. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded, pulling Nico over to get some chips. Nico wrinkled his nose. He’d take sweets over salty snacks anyday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded. “She should have been a lawyer,” he said wryly. “She had a perfectly laid out argument and refuted literally all of my points, then went through all the emotional reasons for us to move in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico laughed despite himself. “Like what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will cleared his throat, before imitating Annabeth - “We would love having more people in the house, it feels too empty sometimes, and - this one was the best - I know Percy would feel more comfortable having other people around, what with me working all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico bit the inside of a cheek to stop himself from smiling.  Annabeth wasn’t trying to manipulate them into making a decision, he knew that, but she also clearly wanted them to move in. Likely </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would feel more comfortable knowing more people were in the house. She’d always been surrounded by people, and while Percy hadn’t, Nico knew he appreciated having his friends and loved ones around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will grabbed a drink, twisting off the cap easily.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beer?” He said in derision. “Seriously?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will sniffed. “It’s cider, you snob. I’m sure there’s wine around here somewhere. And what do you think? About moving in with them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico considered his boyfriend for a long moment, studying his face. Will allowed the scrutiny easily, knowing it was Nico’s way. “You want to,” Nico finally said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will shrugged, taking a swig of his drink.  “We’d need to think about it more - and argue about them regarding rent I’m sure - but it does make sense for all of us.  It’s a big enough place to, we wouldn’t be stumbling over each other.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico smirked.  “And,” he added, knowing Will as well as he knew himself by this point, “you’d feel better sticking close to Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will just grinned, but didn’t argue.  He loved his friends and family wholeheartedly, and while he wasn’t fussy or overbearing by nature (unless he needed to be, like when he’d forced Nico to rest all those years ago after the war), he did like being around if he thought someone needed help.  He would doubtlessly feel better being around Percy, just in case. And, considering it was their first baby, Percy and Annabeth would feel better having someone with his disposition and abilities around as well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a commotion at the other end of the open living room, and Nico looked over to see his sister, Leo, Calypso, as well as several hunters appear, chatting loudly.  He caught Percy’s eye and raised an eyebrow, watching as the other man smoothed his shirt down before dropping his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico pushed all thought of moving with his friends out of his mind instantly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a bet to win.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop your hand!” Annabeth whispered out of the corner of her mouth, gently shoving Percy’s palm off his bump. She got it, she really did. She couldn’t stop touching the small sign of their growing child any more then Percy could, but she didn’t want to give things away.  She and Nico had both bet that Thalia would be the first to notice if she showed up, and she wanted to win.  They’d also decided Percy wasn’t allowed to bet, being the one they were betting on in a way. He was still annoyed at her for that, and refused to tell them who he thought would notice first in retaliation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” he said, a grin on his handsome face. “Phoebe came as well!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth fought back a groan. Phoebe had decided several years back that she liked Percy, but all other men were still a no go.  Jason was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her. She’d find it amusing, expect she didn’t really blame him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t bet?” he asked again, looking over at her with a frankly adorable pout on his face.  She closed her eyes, rallying herself against the look. She (and Sally) were the only people who could resist Percy’s ‘baby seal eyes’ and she refused to give in now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she responded firmly.  “Because now you’d just bet on Phoebe. That’s hardly a fair bet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shrugged, but didn’t argue.  He kissed the side of her head, before shouting across the room, calling everyone over to the open area and out of the overcrowded hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is amazing!” Thalia grinned, finally letting go of Jason to allow Reyna to greet him.  Phoebe just rolled her eyes, but was talking happily to Piper so Annabeth ignored her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, her grin so wide it hurt. This was more than she could have ever dreamed as a child. She had a home she loved, had started her own company, was married to a man she loved more than life itself, and had a baby on the way. Sometimes she still needed to pinch herself to remember this was her life, and not just a fevered dream. She knew Percy felt the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia pulled her into a hug, before treating Percy to the same treatment. Nico, she noticed, was watching the daughter of Zeus carefully, completely ignoring Will.  Will didn’t care, and was talking happily to Frank. He’d decided against betting, and seemed to be content laughing at everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Artemis!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s smile was downright devious, white teeth flashing in his tanned face.  She poked him in the ribs, hard.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phoebe pulled Percy into a tight hug, somehow appearing at his side in seconds, before letting go just as quickly and laying a strong hand over his abdomen.  There was a moment of silence,  during which Annabeth exchanged a commiserating look with Nico at their lost bet, before the room exploded into noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thalia was suddenly in her arms, looking downright giddy.  “Gods Annabeth, seriously? I’m going to spoil this kid rotten, just so you know. Maybe kidnap them when they’re bigger just so they know good music.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth grinned back, blinking tears of happiness away.  Percy was surrounded, though a protective Phoebe wasn’t letting anyone get too close.  Annabeth tended to forget that Artemis was a patron of childbirth, and had helped countless women and omegas over the centuries. Phoebe, being over a thousand years old, had likely helped as well.  Her husband was in safe hands to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reyna appeared beside her next, a smile on her beautiful face. Being a hunter suited her well. She looked far more content then she’d ever looked as praetor.  “Congratulations Annabeth,” she said in a low voice. “To you are Percy both. You will be wonderful parents.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth hugged the hunter easily, whispering her thanks.  Reyna nodded, before leaning against the wall to observe their friends' excitement.  Annabeth joined her.  Everyone would come to talk to her soon enough, of that she was sure, but for now Percy was the centre of attention. Or, the minuscule bump was.  Tears sprung to her eyes unbidden as she watched Thalia grab Percy again, Jason trying to get edgewise. He was blocked by a glaring Phoebe, making him wince.  Frank laughed at him, not even trying to get around the hunter. Hazel somehow managed to nudge Thalia away, and hugged Percy with infinite gentleness.  Percy embraced her back, whispering something into her braided hair.  Frank watched indulgently, a sappy look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth grinned despite herself, more happy then she could ever have imagined herself being.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>December 28th 2018</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be back in time to see Grover, right?” Percy asked, not bothering to get out of bed. He didn’t feel the need to run to the bathroom to be sick (thank you, Apollo), but he was still exhausted and feeling gross, especially after their late night. He was used to going to bed at nine or so, and just knew he’d spend days recovering from being up past midnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, putting a bobby pin in her hair. She swore under her breath.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled ruefully. “I’m really regretting agreeing to this meeting,” she told him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held out an arm and she immediately came to him, careful not to muss her work clothing. She looked beautiful (and really hot) in her suit, and Percy would love to look at her all day.  She put a palm on his stomach and kissed him once more, before straightening.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call when I’m free,” she told him.  “Love you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you to!” he called, watching as she dashed from the room.  She normally got up early enough to get ready slowly, but she was a little hungover this morning and Percy had nearly kicked her out of bed to get dressed so she didn’t miss her meeting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell back asleep for a while, waking only when Chiron called regarding a camper who’d been dropped at camp by their mortal parent in the middle of the night and organising when to come and see them so they weren’t overwhelmed by having too many people fuss over them. They’d been claimed already, by Apollo (who was actually really good at claiming his children quickly, even before the whole thing with Kronos), and according to Chiron was settling with their siblings well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d just drive up with Grover later, let the poor kid have some space to breath before talking to them.  Kids tended to like him (thank the gods) but he could still remember how terrified he’d been when he’d first got to camp. He didn’t want to overwhelm anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he managed to pull himself into bed and dress in comfortable clothing. He couldn't button his jeans anymore, annoyingly, so had taken to wearing sweatpants constantly.  Annabeth had bought him one pair of pants that were a little nicer, but Gover wasn’t exactly going to care.  Nor would Chiron when they went to camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw on a thick hoodie as well, not wanting to give the game away. He hadn’t exactly planned ahead to tell Grover, but he’d think of something. Maybe. Or Grover would just know, like he’d known all those years ago that he was an omega.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself to eat something as he waited for his oldest friend, not wanting food but also knowing he couldn’t be losing weight right now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. “G-Man!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover, tall, with horns and a full beard (Juniper had subtly convinced him to stop with the whole goatee thing) hugged him excitedly, babbling away.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it last night, I really wanted to!” he said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy hugged him back, just as tightly. “Don’t worry about it,” he told the satyr. “You missed Thalia, but she said she’d head to camp for a few days. I told Chiron I’d go as well, there’s a new camper to talk to.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover nodded, pulling away only to raid the recycling bin for cans.  He had good timing, coming over after they’d had a party.  He’d likely eat them all by the time they left for camp.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey uhhh, Grover?”  He said, watching with awe as the satyr ate can after can.  “That empathy link’s still going, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover nodded. “I can block it, unless your emotions are super strong, but yeah, it’s still there. I mean, I know you’ve been sick lately, but when I called Annabeth and asked for you she said you were fine, then I wasn’t able to call again.”  He frowned. “Are you still sick?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was never sick,” Percy protested, because while yes, he’d felt terrible, he wasn’t technically sick.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover just raised an eyebrow at him, munching on another can.  “Right,” he said.  “And I’m a faun.  You look terrible man, what’s going on?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy thought for a moment before deciding the direct approach was best.  He wasn't one for subtlety at the best of times, and while he and Grover didn’t get to see each other as much as they wanted, he was still his best friend. The only reason he hadn’t told him immediately was because he wanted to be able to let him know in person.  He unzipped his hoodie, revealing the worn camp t-shirt he wore underneath.  It was an older one, that was a little tight on him, and showed off the little baby bump fairly well, especially if he drew attention to it.  His abs were gone at this point, but Percy honestly didn’t care. He’d felt too terrible to even think about exercising in the beginning, and he found he liked seeing his belly grow, knowing that it meant his and Annabeth’s child was healthy.  He’d gladly gain weight and lose muscle tone for the sake of his child.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover just gave him a confused look, so Percy put one hand on his lower belly, and rested his other on the top of the small bump.  It drew attention to it, making it look more like a baby bump then ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the exact moment Grover realised what he was being shown. His eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face.  He reached out immediately, placing a palm over Percy’s stomach. “How far along are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About two months,” Percy replied.  “So not far at all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover pulled a hand back, before eyeing him knowingly.  “Kid’s already kicking your ass?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed, nodding ruefully.  “Apollo gave me something at Solstice that’s helping,” he admitted.  “But I was puking constantly for a while. It was nasty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover made a face.  “Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do. I’ve got to be in South America for a little while, but can come back when this one’s due.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy was going to say no. He really was. What came out instead was; “can you please?” He wanted Grover there, even if it was just to meet the baby when they were born. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover’s blushed, but looked pleased.  “Course,” he said immediately. “When are you due?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“August first,” Percy said, waiting for Grover to start laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not disappoint. “If this little one’s born on their due date, they’ll have a lot of celebrations to compete with.  End of the War with Gaea, and their birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy snorted.  “Their birthday will be much more important,” he insisted. And it would be, at least to him and Annabeth.  But he also knew the baby wasn’t likely to be born on it’s due date. JJ had already warned him that first babies tended to be late if anything.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grover pat his stomach gently, looking slightly teary.  Percy hoped he wouldn’t start crying - because then he would start, and he found it embarrassingly hard to stop crying once he’d started nowadays.  “Come on,” he finally said, “let’s get to camp before traffic out of the city gets too bad. You can catch me up with what we’re doing on the drive.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth called Percy with one hand, barely resisting the urge to throw herself into bed.  She’d had back to back meetings all day, all at different sites across the city. It meant the day had passed quickly, but she was exhausted.  She just wanted to go to bed.  Working hungover was just horrible.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” he answered, sounding far more awake then he usually did at 8:00 in the evening now that he was pregnant. Especially considering he’d had to drive to camp.  “Safa’s not coping too well, so I think I’m going to stay at camp tonight.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth took a moment to place the name, before realising he must be talking about the new camper. He’d called her while driving, and she’d quickly been distracted talking to Grover over the bluetooth, having missed their friend dearly. “She okay?” she asked, putting the phone on speaker so she could change into her pyjamas.  She was way too lazy to shower after the day she’d had.  She ended up grabbing some of Percy’s sweatpants and one of his ancient tshirts.  She knew they couldn’t smell like him, considering he hadn’t worn them lately, but she found it comforting to wear his clothing.  He stole her hoodies as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy made a small noise, like he wasn’t sure.  “Her mom apparently freaked when Safa started talking about a monster she saw, and that scared Safa more than anything.  She’s convinced herself that all adults will react the same way, so doesn't exactly trust me or Chiron, or even Grover.  Mr. D’s been staying away at least. He’d terrify her right now.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth snorted, though truthfully felt incredibly sorry for the little girl.  She had been terrified when she’d first come to camp, sure that the monsters would breach the boundaries, but she had trusted Chiron, as well as her older siblings. “You need Will,” she snorted.  Percy was amazing at putting children at ease, and they typically adored him, but having an older, adult, sibling could help this little girl more than even Percy could.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy sighed, his voice crackling over the phone.  “I’m going to ask him to come tomorrow.  Hopefully by then I can at least get through to her, or Chiron can.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded, quickly thinking about what she had to get done. “I have some work to do,” she said, “but no meetings until Monday, I’ll meet you at camp tomorrow.  We can talk to Will and Nico some more about them moving in for a while to -  I love our place, but it feels way too empty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could almost see Percy’s smile in her mind as he laughed, bright and free, and felt a swell of love for his husband so intense that she almost teared up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t feel empty in a few months,” he said wryly, “but I know what you mean.” He yawned.  “I gotta go, I told the campers I’d show up for the campfire, and they’ll come looking for me if I don’t show soon.  Ava’s already told me she’ll make me as many s’mores as I want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth did laugh then. “Want me to call Will for you? You have a busy night ahead of you.”  She fought down the surge of worry her own words caused her. Percy wouldn’t push himself right now, even by staying up too late, and if he did Chiron would keep an eye on him.  She suspected even Mr. D would, just to avoid getting on Poseidon’s bad side.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he replied immediately, smothering another yawn.  “I don’t think I’ll stay awake long enough.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. That was likely true.  “I love you,” she told him. She’d said it a million times, but it could never be enough.  Their road had not been an easy one, but now that she had him she would never let him go.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he said immediately, voice warm. “I miss you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same. See you tomorrow!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, before hanging up the phone. Annabeth stayed still for a long moment, before shaking herself and finishing getting ready for bed.  She’d call Will while she watched something - knowing him he’d be studying and would welcome the break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico shadowed himself and Will into the kitchen right at 08:00, looking monumentally displeased about the early hour.  Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him. Growing up at camp had made her a morning person, and university and her internship had only made her rise earlier.  Will, as a son of Apollo, was likewise up early. He tended to rise at first light more often than not, unless he was coming off a late night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico, however, could sleep til noon easily.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe me a coffee Chase,” he growled, a scowl on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth didn’t fall for it.  If Nico truly had an issue with going to camp at this time he would have said something.  He liked to put on a facade of being tough, but they all knew it was mostly a joke at this point.  “It’s technically Jackson now,” she said, handing him a travel mug.  He took it greedily, scowl softening somewhat as he took a sip.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, only held out a hand to her.  She took it, and within moments they were at camp.  Will immediately turned to Nico, making sure he was alright after shadowing twice in quick succession.  Nico swatted his hands away, but was smiling softly, so Annabeht knew he didn’t mind.  He’d come a long way since being that scared and angry little boy of his youth.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will!!” A voice shrieked, before several preteens swarmed the son of Apollo.  He grinned, laughing as well as his siblings greeted him.  Cameron, the new head counselor, greeted him at a more sedate pace, a little girl of about 11 that Annabeth could only assume was Safa clenching onto his hand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at him, before pulling Nico away.  The son of Hades went easily, ambling with her towards the Poseidon Cabin. It, along with the Hades and Zeus Cabins, was empty now, save for when Nico, Thalia, Jason, or Percy came to camp.  “When’s your lease up?” she demanded, not one for subtlety.  None of them were.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico snorted elegantly, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.  Despite being the shortest in their group for years, he’d hit a growth spurt at 16, then another at 19, that had left him nearly as tall as Frank.  Just considerably more lanky.  “Why?” he finally asked, looking confused and suddenly vulnerable.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth shrugged.  Percy had mentioned, offhand after seeing Nico for lunch, that their lease was up, and that had turned into them both talking about having the younger demigods move in with them.  “We can’t just want the company?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico glared at her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes sense,” she finally explained.  “Looking for a rental in New York is a pain in the ass, even with a good agent, and you two are both crazy busy. Percy and I have the room,” she continued.  “There’s an office on the main floor that could easily be a bedroom, or your choice of bedrooms on the floor above ours.  It’s close to your university, and the hospital Will wants to do his residence in.”  She glanced at Nico out of the corner of her eye. He was looking to the sky, clearly mulling over her words.  “And honestly, we enjoy having other people around. Even if Will was studying in the living room, or you were, just having you there would be nice for us.  I grew up here with people around all the time, and so did Will.  And while Percy didn’t grow up with many people around, he always lived in small apartments having his mom and later Paul and Estelle around.” She purposefully didn’t mention Gabe. He was better off not spoken about.  “Just think about it, alright? We genuinely want you two to move in, at least until your lives are less hectic.”  She thought for a moment. “You may hate it once the baby’s born though, so decide quickly.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico eyed her, before nodding slightly.  “I’ll talk to Will some more,” he told her.  “But I make no promises.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth smirked, knowing she had won, before ducking into the Poseidon Cabin as Nico wandered away to his own Cabin, likely for a nap.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The large Cabin was still dark, lit only by the fountain and the slight sheen of the walls.  She took off her trainers, before sliding into bed, cuddling close to her husband.  Even in the dim light he looked terrible - cheekbones too prominent, and dark circles under his eyes.  She hated how sick this pregnancy was making him, even though he was doing better now.  She stroked a strand of hair out of his face, before reaching her other hand down to cup his belly, wanting to feel their growing child.  She knew, logically, that it wasn’t even really a baby yet, but she still found it fascinating to watch Percy’s body change. She was also extremely glad it wasn’t happening to her.  She would gladly do whatever Percy wanted if it meant she didn’t have to be the one to carry their child.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stirred in her arms, bright eyes blinking open. “Hey,” he whispered, voice still rough with sleep.  “This is an unexpected way to wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed his, not even caring about his morning breath.  “I missed you too much to stay away,” she teased.  “Will’s with Safa, so you don’t need to hurry out of bed.” She ran her eyes over his face. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly good,” he replied, sounding surprised.  “Maybe a little sick? But not that bad.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled.  She’d much rather him not feel sick at all, but this was an improvement to how terrible he’d been feeling.  “Oh?” she said, voice teasing. “That calls for a celebration, if you’re up to it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes lit up. “Always,” he told her, though that was not strictly speaking true.  There were plenty of times that neither of them were interested in celebrating, but she didn’t call him on his bluff. Instead she snuck her hand inside his pyjama pants, cupping him gently.  He sucked in a breath, pushing into her hand., and reached for her as well.  She pushed his hand away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me,” she insisted, wanting to give him pleasure almost desperately.  She wanted him as well, of course, but at the moment her pleasure was secondary.  She just wanted him to feel good.  She pushed him gently onto his back, peeling the covers off to expose his naked torso.  She brought him to full hardness easily, before licking at his nipples, listening for any sounds of discomfort. They’d been sensitive lately, and she didn’t want to cause him any pain.  His hands tangled in her hair, and she knew he was fine.  She ran her teeth over one, relishing in how his cock jumped in her hand, at the noised spilling from her mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up with a grin, staring down at him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really was unfairly hot.  He was splayed on the white sheets, looking like some sort of Grecian Prince, long hair tangled around his face, the slightest bit of scuff on his chin throwing his cheekbones into stark relief, and bronze body loose limbed.  He’d lost most of his definition, but that only made the small bump at his waist more apparent, and Annabeth was absurdly attracted to him, to the evidence of how much they loved each other.  She shook herself when he whined, low in his throat, and pulled down his flannel pyjama bottoms, licking her lips when his cock sprung free.  “What do you want?” she asked, running a single finger up his erection.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his head to the side, hips stuttering.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her finger down his cock again, over his balls and towards his entrance. Male omega’s didn’t typically get wet easily outside of their heats, but pregnancy through their physiology off course.  Her finger slid in easily. She could easily get him off like this, without touching his cock (they’d had some fun with that before, usually involving restraints) but she didn’t think that was what he’d be after this morning.  There was no telling how long he’d be feeling well for, so it was best to be fast.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She added a second finger, just to hear his noises of pleasure, crooking them to find that spot that made him see stars, and brought her mouth to his cock.  He bucked into her mouth slightly, but she didn’t mind. They’d had years learning each other’s bodies at this point, and there was nothing Percy could do that would hurt her.  She took him in easily, sucking hard.  He was whining and gasping already, hands once again in her hair as she pushed him.  She knew that in the second trimester he would very likely be horny all the time, so they could take their time with each other then.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth,” he gasped, thighs straightening as she crooked her fingers inside him just right and took him into her throat.  “I -” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed, before adding a third finger when she deemed him wet enough, bringing him to a crashing orgasm.  She swallowed it all, before letting his spent cock slide out of his mouth. She kept her fingers inside him, massaging gently, until he pushed her away, body too sensitive.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked up at her, panting.  “That was one hell of a way to wake up,” he slurred.  “Come here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went easily, kissing him lazily.  She was still incredibly turned on, but didn’t particularly care.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran a slender hand over, dipping into her stolen sweatpants.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” she told him honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he said immediately. “I want to.”  He pulled one of her legs over his waist, holding her gently, and slid his other into her underwear, finding her clit with the ease of long practise.  She rested her head on his shoulder, knowing there was no way she would last long.  Bringing him pleasure turned her on like nothing else.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy didn’t play around, just as she had not taken her time with him, and worked her clit with firm and steady motions, bringing her to a knee shaking orgasm almost embarrassingly fast.  He took his hand out of her underwear immediately, licking his fingers off one by one.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him.  “How are you so hot?” she asked him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flushed, as he always did, when she complimented his physical appearance.  She still found it beyond endearing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he finally said. “We should get up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up as well, grimacing at the dampness between her legs. From Percy’s face he felt the same.  They showed together quickly, both wanting to take advantage of Percy not feeling as ill as normal, before dressing in clean clothing and making their way to the dining pavillion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will eyed them knowingly, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Safa was seated beside him, looking content enough, eating a pastry.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy sat beside her, talking to her softly, while she sat on Will’s other side, not wanting to overwhelm the young girl.  She did, however, watch closely, taking in Percy’s soft expression as he spoke to the girl.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she finally asked Will, somehow tearing her eyes away from the sight of her husband.  “When are you and Nico moving in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will chuckled, buttering a slice of toast.  “I’ll talk to Nico again,” he promised. “Because honestly, from the location alone it’s perfect. And I wouldn’t mind being around Percy right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth frowned.  “We don’t want you to move in for your healing abilities,” she told him crossly.  “I mean, they’re amazing and all, but not the reason we’ve asked.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will nodded. “I know, I’m hardly expecting to be on call or anything if we;re there, but I’ve been thinking of doing obstetrics for my specialty.” He shrugged, looking slightly sheepish.  “I have the grades, so aren’t worried about getting in. I just…” he trailed off. “I like the idea of helping bring life into the world.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth grinned.  “And here I was thinking you were traumatised at having to deliver little Chuck,” she teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will made a face. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> traumatising,” he insisted.  “But I enjoyed my OB-GYN courses the most. It’s not like I’d be working if we moved in with you, but I’m a healer. If something’s wrong I want to help.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. She hadn’t Will (or Nico) to think that she and Percy were wanting to take advantage of his abilities, but she should have realised she was worrying for nothing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Safa suddenly laughed, a bright sound, drawing both of their attention.  She was leaning against Percy now, telling him a story.  Annabeth bit her lip.  Their child was going to be so lucky to have him as a father.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Will said suddenly, voice soft and tender.  “You good?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Just…”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, realising her problem.  “Nico is going to go nuts listening to the two of you be all romantic constantly,” he predicted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not usually this bad,” she protested. “The pregnancy is throwing me off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will just passed her some coffee, but the smirk on his lips told her he was laughing at her.  She looked at Percy again, seeing him talking to Safa this time, and decided she didn't mind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) I grew up in a messy household due to a mum with a lot of issues, and while I was messy as a teenager, I realised as an adult that the mess just made me feel super anxious and terrible, and I’ve become a bit of a neatfreak, as well as a pretty hardcore minimalist. My little headcanon is that Percy, after living with someone like Gabe for so long, would eventually start to value cleanliness. Whereas I feel like Annabeth would appreciate a clean home, but would end up with schematics/plans/etc… all over the place if you let her. Her office is a DISASTER but the rest of their house is pretty clean, just so Percy doesn’t get anxious about it.</p>
<p>Hopefully this will make up for the long wait! It's about 9000 words, so at least it's a long chapter.  I have the rest of this roughly planned out, and bits and pieces written, but PLEASE let me know if there's anything you would like to see for this! I love hearing your ideas, and honestly include different prompts from comments all the time, so would love to get some.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you thought! </p>
<p>Also... USAmerican readers... <b> are you okay???? </b> from, a very concerned Canadian watching from across the border.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how pregnancy is counted is real. Doctors count from your last missed period, so if someone's one week pregnant they're not actually pregnant yet. So weird.  So if I say Percy is 4 weeks pregnant or something, I'm meaning 4 weeks since conception. 8 weeks = 8 weeks from conception, etc... rather then from a missed period</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>